Destins croisés : Partie I
by aresse
Summary: La deuxième guerre est déclarée. Moi, Severus Rogue, j'y remplirais mon rôle... Espion.POV alterné HermioneRogue spoiler tome 5
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINS CROISES**

_Partie 1 _: _Severus Rogue_

**Chapitre 1 : Dérapages d'une élève modèle**

- Et c'est ainsi que vous avez "oublié" de faire vos devoirs ? Mais c'est passionnant miss Granger ! Un sourire moqueur étend mes lèvres fines : Notre miss parfaite commencerait-elle à faiblir ?

- Je suis bien heureux que cette petite aventure vous ai au moins appris quelque chose: vous êtes totalement stupide, et ne valez pas mieux que quiconque ici.

Granger a gardé un visage impassible durant toute ma tirade, je dois bien le reconnaître ; et si elle n'était pas une méprisable Gryffondor, elle vaudrait peut-être quelque chose. Mais je maîtrise trop bien cette discipline moi-même pour ne pas la reconnaître sur le visage de quelqu'un d'autre. Je sens que je vais m'amuser si elle le prend comme ça. Je ne permettrai certainement pas qu'un élève pris en faute ne tremble pas devant moi.

- En revanche, moi, je «n'oublierai» certainement pas d'enlever 50 points à Gryffondor, soyez en sûre.

- Mais professeur...

C'est tellement facile que c'en est presque frustrant. Point faible: c'est une Gryffondor. Vous m'entendez soupirer d'exaspération là ? Paradoxalement, c'est avec un ton très sec que je la coupe:

- Granger !

Mais cette petite furie ne prend même pas en compte cet avertissement. Vraiment stupide.

- Je vous assure que je me rattraperai, je...

- Je me fiche du pourquoi du comment Granger, alors cessez votre insolence. Mais puisque vous souhaitez vous rattraper, je ne saurais refuser... Retenue, ce soir 20h00, dans mon bureau.

Un regard moqueur de la part des Serpentard ponctue ma déclaration. Lentement, je me penche vers elle, afin qu'elle soit la seule à entendre ce qui va suivre:

- Un conseil... N'oubliez pas.

Elle tente de ne rien montrer, mais c'est peine perdue: elle frissonne. Personne ne peut me battre à ce jeu-là. Weasley lui chuchote quelque chose que je n'entends pas, mais je les fais taire d'un regard glacé.

_-_ 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et maintenant, miss Granger, taisez-vous ou je serai forcé de faire des choses désagréables. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Vu son regard haineux, je crois bien que oui.

Pendant les vacances d'été, elle a été capturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux mois en sa compagnie... Vacances charmantes, non? En plus, étant une amie de St Potter, elle était considérée comme un morceau de choix... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils lui ont fait (elle était sous la responsabilité de Lucius), mais depuis, elle est devenue une parfaite occlumens. Je ne saurais pas dire à quelle point, ça ne se voit pas au premier abord, mais elle a changé. Enfin, de toute manière je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Bien. La potion d'aujourd'hui étant extrêmement aisée à réaliser, si qui que ce soit d'entre vous... (Je fais une petite pause dramatique en appuyant bien mon regard sur Mr catastrophe, j'ai nommé Londubat) fait une erreur, je prendrais cela comme une insulte personnelle. L'élève en question (re-pause sur l'abruti de service) sera collé chaque jour de la semaine avec Mr Rusard.

Mes cours sont vraiment du grand art. Dommage que ces cloportes boutonneux ne puissent les apprécier à leur juste valeur. D'un geste sec du poignet, ma baguette révèle la composition de la potion. Dans un silence religieux, ces larves se mettent au travail.

Parfois, je suis vraiment satisfait de les terrifier à ce point là... Au moins ils se taisent. Je met de fines lunettes de correction, puis entreprend de corriger les copies de la classe précédente, tout en gardant un oeil sur la classe. Ces gosses ont toujours été intenables.

15 minutes avant la fin du cours, et après quelques dizaines de points enlevés aux Gryffondor, j'interromps les élèves en leurs demandant de ranger le matériel et d'apporter sur mon bureau les échantillons de potions réussies. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment les gens peuvent être aussi lent pour réaliser des choses si simples.

- Et bien... qui nous fera l'honneur de tester sa potion aujourd'hui? Granger ! Je doute qu'une potion de subtilité ai le moindre effet sur vous: vous n'en possédez aucune. Néanmoins, vous nous ferez le plaisir de boire le contenu de votre fiole.

Le visage de Granger, resté jusqu'à présent stoïque, marque un profond mépris. Elle ne rira pas bien longtemps... Le goût et l'odeur de cette potion sont... Comment dire ? Vomitifs ? Oui, vomitif me paraît un terme tout à fait approprié...

- La potion fera effet dans une heure. Vous écrirez deux rouleaux sur les caractéristiques de ses, les effets et les différentes variantes que l'on peut trouver, miss Granger étant bien évidemment à votre disposition pour toutes questions éventuelles. Vous pouvez partir.

Les 7ème années se dépêchent de ranger leurs affaires afin de quitter au plus vite mes cachots. Même Londubat... Je me demande comment il peut croire s'en sortir aussi facilement. Naïf.

- Non ! Pas vous Mr Londubat... Votre potion est bien orange n'est ce pas ? Et de quelle couleur devrait elle être à votre avis ?

Il jette un coup d'oeil aux échantillons posés sur mon bureau, et prend peu à peu une repoussante teinte verdâtre.

- Violette, laisse-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

- Ce sera tout merci... Je parlerai à Mr Rusard de votre cas. Maintenant débarrassez le plancher avant que je ne doive m'occuper de l'ingrate tâche de vous amener à l'infirmerie pour évanouissement.

Alors que je vais pour fermer la porte du cachot, j'aperçois Granger et ses amis rougir de colère, et Malefoy partir d'un air satisfait. Je vous ai déjà dit que je l'aime ce petit ?

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

A la fin de mes cours (une classe de 2ème année Poufsouffle/Serdaigle totalement stupide, et une de 1 ère année encore plus désespérante), je suis retourné m'enfermer dans mes appartements. Au fil du temps, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter le "contact humain" (dixit Albus), alors je préfère le limiter au strict minimum. Je ne vais même plus manger dans la grande salle, le regard inquiet d'Albus et de Minerva me donnant la nausée.

Alors je me fais apporter mes repas ici, et reste plongé dans mes bouquins de potions avancés lorsque je ne tente pas de reprendre contact avec tous les liens qui me rattachaient à Voldemort lors de la 1ère guerre.

Je me lève, parcours ma bibliothèque personnelle des yeux, et récupère d'un accio un livre poussiéreux du dernier étage. C'est Lucius qui me l'avait offert, il y a un peu plus de 10 ans. _"Les potions mythiques de magie noire" _J'ai encore du mal à évoquer son nom sans avoir envie de le tuer une seconde fois. C'est lui qui m'a introduit auprès de Voldemort.

Il a toujours eu le chic de rester l'ombre, enchaînant manigances et trahisons, et jamais personne n'a pu se vanter de coincer Lucius Malefoy. Sa vie n'était qu'un énorme mensonge envers Narcissa, Draco... Et moi. Et cette pourriture est morte. Ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai tué! Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs comment cette gamine a pu s'en sortir. Officiellement, elle a réussi à tuer Lucius, à s'échapper et à rentrer à Poudlard par ses propres moyens... Je n'y crois pas. On n'échappe pas à Lucius comme ça...

Un sourire satisfait apparaît alors sur mes lèvres, en repensant à ce qui va suivre dans la soirée. La cause de ta perte mon cher Lucius!

Granger, apportée sur un plateau. Et par ses propres soins en plus!

Cette petite est trop intelligente, c'est la première fois qu'elle baisse sa garde face à moi. Ne pas faire ses devoirs... Je n'aurai jamais cru que cela lui arriverait un jour. Habituellement, j'ai beau essayer de l'ignorer lorsqu'elle se déboîte la clavicule pour attirer mon attention, sa patience n'a pas de limite. La seule chose qui la fait réagir, c'est lorsque j'enlève des points à sa maison, mais elle ne m'en laisse que rarement l'occasion.

A contrecœur, je referme son livre en un claquement sec: je n'ai plus suffisament de temps pour étudier le projet auquel je me consacre ces derniers temps, et il est maintenant 19 heure 50. Même mort, Lucius me pourris encore la vie et je n'arrive pas à enlever son visage hautain de ma tête... Me laissera-il jamais en paix?

Il est hors de question que Granger voit ce livre. Tout comme il est hors de question que j'arrive déstabilisé pour sa détention. Je ferme les yeux, respire de plus en plus lentement, le vide envahissant petit à petit mon esprit. J'ai effectué ce petit rituel un nombre incalculable de fois dans ma vie. C'est ma forme de transe. Elle me permet d'être un occlumens parfait: peut-être même que je surpasse Dumbledore et Voldemort. Disons que c'est ma spécialité.

Je ne vois plus le temps passer, et mon esprit se détend dans ce calme. Je ne pense plus aux mangemort, à mon tatouage brûlant, à tous ces gens douteux que je suis allé voir ces dernières semaines. Je ne pense plus tout court. Trois coup secs frappés à ma porte me sortent de mon bien-être, j'ouvre les yeux et attrape quelques copies pour paraître occupé, puis je jette un glacial "entrez" dont j'ai le secret.

C'est à ce moment là que je comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Normalement, les coups frappés à la porte auraient dus être beaucoup plus légers.

Normalement, je peux sentir le stress de l'élève qui n'a aucune idée de l'attitude appropriée face à ma froide indifférence (cela leur laisse tout le temps nécessaire pour imaginer les pires choses qu'ils sont sur le point de subir...)

Mais non seulement Granger a le culot de me supprimer une remarque acide en arrivant pile à l'heure, mais en plus je ne sens aucun signe de sa nervosité. Intrigué (c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive), je lève la tête largement avant ce que j'avais prévu, pour confirmer ou infirmer cette hypothèse totalement irréaliste.

Pas de pupilles dilatées, mais deux grands yeux plongés dans les miens. Pas de sueurs froides. Aucun tremblements, même légers. Mais aurais-je sous-estimé miss je-sais-tout ?

- Vous vous croyez à une surprise party miss Granger ? Vous avez l'air encore plus stupide que d'habitude avec vos yeux de merlans fris. Vous êtes ici pour une détention, dois-je vous le rappeler?

Son visage ne laisse rien passer. Les Gryffondor ne sont vraiment plus ce qu'ils

étaient. Qu'est-ce que Lucius a bien pu lui faire?

- Je vous rassure professeur, l'ambiance de votre bureau est bien trop... Sobre pour que je me crois autre part que dans des cachots.

Un instant, j'ai cru qu'elle allait dire "glauque" à la place de "sobre"... M'enfin, c'est pas trop mal, elle a du répondant. Je reprend d'un ton mielleux qui ne présage rien de bon:

- Bien, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer... Enfin, _Vous _allez pouvoir commencer. Suivez moi.

J'ai hésité un temps à la faire nettoyer mon bureau de fond en comble à la brosse à dents. Mais finalement j'ai opté pour quelque chose de plus utile... Je préfère réserver ce genre de tache au jeune Potter.

Je me retourne et l'emmène dans la pièce jouxtant mon bureau.. Je rallume le feu dans la cheminé d'un coup de baguette, éclairant ainsi la petite salle. Elle est plutôt sombre, mais c'est ici que je prépare toutes mes potions.

- Vous ne touchez pas ce que vous ne connaissez pas, à chaque fois que vous prenez un objet, vous le reposerez ensuite à la même place, et dans le même état. Voici des pokikks. Épluchez-les, sans magie sinon elles perdent toutes leurs propriétés comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, et séparez leurs enveloppes des racines et du reste de la plante. Vous devriez en avoir pour deux heures environ.

Bon, c'est vrai, deux heures, c'est un peu court. Il y en a quand même une bonne centaine... Mais ça la motivera à se dépêcher comme ça. Et puis, si elle n'a pas fini à temps, je me verrais malheureusement obligé de lui enlever des points... Quel dommage ! De toute façon, c'est pas parce qu'elle ne lavera pas par terre qu'elle passera un bon moment. On ne passe jamais un bon moment en ma compagnie.

L'esprit serein, je me met à préparer une potion de pimentine pour renflouer les armoires de cette Pomfresh, et je me désintéresse totalement d'elle. La potion en elle-même n'est pas difficile, mais il faut être très attentif au dosage si vous ne voulez pas enssuquer l'élève malade pour quinze jours... Pas que ça me dérangerai personnellement, vu le ramassis de crétins à qui elle servira.

- Professeur?

Je grogne pour qu'elle sache que j'ai entendu. Elle peut pas éplucher et se taire non ?

- Comment êtes vous devenu occlumens ?

Je lui lance un regard froid, et lui répond sèchement que ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

- Excusez-moi d'avoir été aussi indiscrète. Mais c'est parce que moi-même je commence à connaître un peu cette discipline, et j'aurai aimé vous poser quelques questions...

Je sens la demande implicite. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

- Je vous écoute.

- Voila, je... Je ne parviens pas à maintenir l'état d'occlumentie totale plus de quelques minutes, et très peu de livres parlent de ce pouvoir. Du moins à Poudlard.

- Évidemment. Même les plus grands occlumens ne peuvent tenir plus d'une heure et demi. Un sorcier moyen tient environ une demi-heure.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être surpris du fait que je sois occlumens.

-Que savez-vous exactement de l'occlumentie ?

Elle me fixe quelques secondes, probablement surprise par ma politesse. Qu'elle se rassure, ça ne va pas durer.

- C'est à base d'une magie ancienne, qui a donné naissance à la magie noire. Cela sert à protéger son esprit de toutes intrusions extérieures. Son inverse est la légilimencie.

- C'est exact. Mais très incomplet. La légilimentie voyez-vous, nécessite une grande maîtrise, et est extrêmement difficile à acquérir. Non seulement vous pouvez vous introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, mais avec de l'entraînement, vous pouvez le faire sans que la personne elle-même ne le remarque.

Je la vois pâlir. Des choses à cacher Granger ? Je fais une pause de quelques secondes, histoire de lui faire un peu peur, et puis je reprends :

- C'est évidemment totalement interdit, et le seul qui l'utilise encore aujourd'hui, c'est le Seigneur Sombre. En revanche, une fois occlumens vous atténuez instinctivement le flot d'émotions qui sort continuellement de votre esprit. Les légilimens d'un certain niveau, dont je fais parti, peuvent sentir ça. On devient occlumens avec de la pratique. Ou bien après un choc psychologique particulièrement violent.

Elle ne se sens pas bien, je le sais. Elle pensait son petit secret bien enfoui. Je suis sur que même Potter et compagnie ne savent pas ce qui lui est arrivé pendant la guerre. Mais elle a voulu savoir, alors elle saura.

- Le genre de chocs qui vous projette hors de votre corps. Même les moldus ont ce genre de réactions. Votre conscience ne peut plus supporter ce que votre corps subit, alors elle s'échappe. Il est courant de revivre les scène en questions plus tard, en cauchemars.

Je me détourne et reprends la préparation de ma potion, comme si de rien était. Je me souviens. Moi aussi je suis devenu occlumens de cette façon. Mais moi, personne n'était là pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Je suis occlumens depuis l'age de sept ans.

Quelques minutes passent, des volutes rouges s'élevant à présent de mon chaudron, quand elle brise une nouvelle fois le silence.

- Alors vous, comment faîtes-vous pour rester en occlumentie toute la journée? Depuis que je suis rentrée dans ce bureau, vous gardez des barrières plus qu'infranchissables. Ca fait largement plus d'une heure et demi.

Comment sait-elle ça ? Me serais-je trompé? Non, c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas être legilimens... Je le saurais. Comme pour répondre à mes pensés, elle dit :

- La potion que vous m'avez faite boire en cours. Je l'ai... euh... Faite un peu trop forte et depuis ce midi, je ressens tous ce que ressentent les gens que j'approche. Et près de vous, je ne ressens rien.

Ma curiosité satisfaite, je décide que j'ai été largement assez gentil pour ce soir.

- Incapable de réaliser une potion correctement, n'est-ce pas ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Vous faites perdre 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de rigueur. Maintenant, épluchez et taisez-vous.

Son visage se ferme, mais l'effet désiré est bel et bien là : elle se tait. Satisfait, je donne la dernière touche à ma potion, pour qu'elle ai le goût le plus infâme possible. Que voulez-vous, je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de les empoisonner, mais je peux toujours rendre ça très désagréable...

Elle a fini d'éplucher les Pokkiks en un peu moins de deux heures et demi. Et parfaitement en plus de ça. D'un côté, c'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

A six heures tapantes, j'émerge de mon sommeil. Il ne me faut pas plus de quelques secondes pour me sentir aussi éveillé que si je n'avais pas dormi. Les habitudes de guerre ne se perdent pas comme ça... Aujourd'hui, j'ai un programme plutôt chargé: Je n'ai pas cours le matin, mais je dois me rendre allée des embrumes pour faire deux ou trois achats. Retourner voir de vieilles connaissances...

Et des connaissances allée des embrumes, j'en ai beaucoup. Je prend mon habituelle douche quasi-froide, enfile une robe noire et simple mais néanmoins chère et termine ma tenue par une longue cape qui cachera mon identité. Je veux passer pour quelqu'un de riche et de puissant. Dans ce monde, tout n'est qu'apparence ; s'ils croient que je suis un bon client qui paie, leurs langues se délieront vite.

Par habitude, je tend ma main vers une petite fiole contenant une potion transparente et inodore. C'est une des variantes de la potion que j'ai fait faire aux 7ème année il y a quelques jours, version magie noire. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante, et a l'effet exactement inverse: elle réduit tellement ma sensibilité émotionnelle que je finis par ne presque plus rien ressentir. Seule ma raison reste maître de moi. Un contrôle permanent.

Elle s'applique sur les cheveux et les rend gras, limite crasseux ; c'est d'ailleurs son seul inconvénient. C'est une des première potion que j'ai apprise à faire, enfant. J'ai de nombreuses fois voulu arrêter de la prendre : les moqueries de ces fichus maraudeurs me suivaient partout où j'allais. Mais ça me provoquait des crises d'angoisses incontrôlable que je n'aurai subies pour rien au monde.

Ensuite, j'ai du continuer de la prendre pendant la guerre, au cas où un mangemort soit legilimens. Voldemort pouvait bien sur passer à travers, mais ma propre occlumencie l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Après que Potter junior l'ai mis hors service, j'aurais du m'arrêter. J'ai bien essayé. Mais c'est tellement plus facile... Et puis aujourd'hui, j'en ai plus rien à foutre d'avoir les cheveux gras. Albus est au courant, et prend d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à me harceler à ce sujet dès qu'il en a l'occasion: il parait que c'est mauvais pour moi. Qu'il s'occupe un peu de ses chaudrons, je gère parfaitement les miens, merci bien.

Aujourd'hui, la potion que je veux réaliser nécessite l'absence totale de magie. Donc pas de potion. J'appréhende un peu, mais ça devrait aller. Pourquoi je m'énerverais? J'inspire une bonne fois, et sors de la salle de bain avec des cheveux pas gras du tout. J'y suis vraiment pas habitué d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous tombés durant la nuit... Je récupère quelques gallions, et sors d'une démarche rapide.

Je jette un regard dans le couloir. Personne. Je longe le couloir dans l'ombre, et emprunte un chemin qui a été construit exprès pour moi lors de le première guerre, dans le plus grand secret. Je l'ai remis en service depuis l'an dernier. Je rentre dans un cachot inutilisé depuis des années, recouvert de poussière et glauque à souhait... Aucune chance que quelqu'un vienne ici pour le plaisir.

Au fond de la pièce, je déplace le chaudron poussiéreux de la cheminée et appuie sur un petit renfoncement savamment camouflé. Je me faufile en faisant le moins de bruit possible dans l'entrée qui vient d'apparaître, et qui m'emmène dans les sous-sol de _Barjow et Beurk, _après quelques minutes de marche. Il n'est bien entendu pas au courant qu'il me prête gracieusement ses sous-sols.

Pendant la première guerre, il était officiellement neutre... Officieusement, il se la fermait quoi qu'il voyait. Voldemort arrangeait bien ses petites magouilles. Ensuite, il a évité Azkaban en collaborant avec les aurors, et il arrive encore aujourd'hui qu'il leur donne quelques tuyaux. Le monde marche comme ça allée des embrumes. Je profite des sous-sol pour traverser une bonne partie de l'allée, et ressort enfin à l'air libre dans une petite ruelle sombre et adjacente, où personne ne peut me voir.

Que le spectacle commence! Je rabat le capuchon sur mon visage, et retourne d'une démarche assuré chez ce vieux Barjow, par la grande porte cette fois-ci. Il a l'air particulièrement content de me voir. S'il croit que je suis son nouveau pigeon, il ne sait pas encore à qui il a affaire. Il le saura bien assez tôt le pauvre.

- Je voudrais des Grappas adultes d'au moins 3 mois, de la corne de licorne en poudre fine, des poils de troll des montagnes macérés dans du vitriol, deux douzaines d'yeux de scarabée-rhinocéros et des pétales séchés de roses grimpantes.

D'une voix mielleuse que j'exècre, il me propose:

- Je vois que monsieur s'intéresse de près à l'art des potions... Peut-être pourrais-je vous proposer des écailles de Magyar de Sibérie? Vous savez probablement que c'est une des races les plus dangereuses et qu'il est rare de trouver de si beaux produits...

Même si c'est vrai que les écailles pourraient m'intéresser, je n'ai pas du tout intêret à accepter ce genre d'offre. Sinon, c'est lui qui mène le jeu et je risquerai de beaucoup y perdre. Un "non" sec et définitif lui suffit pour disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique en fronçant les sourcils.

J'examine quelques secondes ce qu'il me propose et l'apostrophe encore plus sèchement tout en appuyant sur mon pseudo-accent aristocratique. Du grand art.

- Les grappas sont bien trop petites et les feuilles ont des parasites. Je n'ai rien à faire d'une plante malade. Quant à la poudre, elle n'est pas assez fine et me semble mélangée à de vulgaires cailloux. Je prend le reste, bien que ce soit loin d'être des produits de premier choix.

Les sourcils descendent encore d'un cran. Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre.

- Attendez quelques minutes, je crois que j'ai deux ou trois petites choses qui pourraient vous satisfaire. Retour dans l'arrière-boutique. Bien! Cette fois-ci ça à l'air mieux. J'estimerai le tout dans les 350 gallions.

- De la marchandise de premier choix. Je vous le fait à 700 gallions, et vous offre en prime cette...

- Hors de question, je ne suis pas là pour débarrasser vos placard. Ce que j'ai demandé et seulement cela, je ne me répéterai pas. Je prend beaucoup de chose, vous allez donc me faire un prix d'amis... 200 ?

Il manque s'étouffer à cette annonce.

- Mais... Vous n'êtes pas conscient du coût de toutes ces choses...

- Vous saviez que les écailles de magyar de Sibérie sont interdites à la vente? C'est une espèce protégée...

- Bon, d'accord, mon prix était peut-être un peu fort, je consens à descendre jusqu'à 600.

Écoutez-moi ça ! Monsieur consent! Oh, mais il va encore consentir, croyez-moi...

- J'ai croisé Kingsley il a quelques temps, et il m'a pourtant affirmé que vous étiez plus coopératif habituellement. (NA: Kingsley Shacklebolt est auror, et fait parti de l'Ordre)

- 500, mais seulement parce que vous êtes l'ami d'un de mes ami.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Un ange passe.

- 450

- Vous savez, tous ces ingrédients ne sont pas pour moi... Je ne voudrai pas gaspiller l'argent d'Albus tout de même...

Il pâlit. La mention de ce nom fait toujours des miracles avec lui: il a été chargé pendant un moment par Nott d'engager un homme qui suivrait notre cher directeur partout. On est vite remontés jusqu'à lui, et je crois que le vieux fou lui a fait la peur de sa vie ce jour-là.

- 380, c'est mon dernier prix.

- Je vous avais demandé un prix d'amis... Ca fait encore un peu cher.

- Mais ensuite, je vends à perte moi!

Le blanc cireux de sa peau est passé au verdâtre à présent.

- Très bien, alors on va s'arranger autrement. Je prend le tout pour 280 gallions. En échange de ma générosité, vous me renseignez sur l'ordre du Phoenix. Tout ce que vous savez pourra être utile à d'autres... Personne.

Cette fois-ci, je peux lire la résignation sur son visage. Il a vite compris l'allusion à Voldemort. Peu de personnes sont au courant pour l'Ordre: les informateurs, comme lui, et les proches du Seigneur sombre. Il m'emballe le tout dans des sacs absolument déguoûtants, et récite d'une voix monocorde:

- L'ordre du Phoenix à été créé lors de la première guerre par Albus Dumbledore, que vous semblez connaître, et est composé de 37 membres dont on ne connaît pas l'identité. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais l'Ordre s'est sûrement à nouveau réuni depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui.

- C'est peu.

- Son nom vient du fait que Dumbledore est un animagus phoenix non déclaré. Ca vous va maintenant?

Ca alors! je n'étais même pas au courant! Quand j'y réfléchi, ça explique pas mal d'événements inexplicables de la première guerre, comme des guérisons improbables par exemple... Ca explique Fumsec aussi. Décidément, Albus est un homme plein de surprises. J'aquièce, satisfait bien qu'il ne m'ai pas tout dit, j'en suis sur. Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui. Je m'empare de mes récents achats après l'avoir payé et m'en vais sur un "Ravi d'avoir fait affaire avec vous." Et c'est vrai en plus: ce fut un réel plaisir de l'entuber en beauté. Lui, ne me répond pas. Bien, encore deux ou trois boutiques comme ça, et je rentre.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

_Appartements de Severus Rogue, _15 _heures_

Plus j'y repense, plus je suis furieux. Mais comment est-ce possible d'avoir des élèves aussi stupides? Je n'en revient pas. Non, sérieusement, comment Albus a-t-il _pu _insister pour qu'un tel... J'avais trouvé le terme parfait ce matin, quel était-il déjà ? - Ah oui, un tel _ramassis de raclures de l'humanité indigne d'appartenir au monde magique et même au monde tout court, _assiste à mon prestigieux cours de potion de dernière année?

Décidément, je ne comprend pas. _"Acceptez tous les élèves qui souhaitent participez _à _votre cours professeur. Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup _à _votre sélection, mais nous nous devons cette année au moins les laisser poursuivre leurs rêves sans entrave." _Ca a failli me faire rire sur le moment. Mais j'ai eu beau protester, insister, rien n'y a fait. Je dois bien l'admettre: la gentillesse d'Albus (qui tend vers la bonne poire d'après moi.) n'a d'égal que sa stupidité et son entêtement.

Bref, le fait est là, cet idiot de Londubat est entré sans frappé, et m'a vu avec mon livre de magie noire et quelques ingrédients plus qu'interdit. Comment vais-je pouvoir expliquer ça maintenant? Je lui aurais bien lancé un petit sortilège d'oubliette, mais Albus l'aurait su.

Mes mains tremblent tellement, que je ne peut pas continuer la potion dans un tel état. Surtout _cette _potion.

Penser à autre chose, vite. Mes potions? Pas assez puissant. Potter ? Potter, humilié, haineux, ses deux yeux verts remplis de colères... Ouh là non, surtout pas les yeux de Potter ! Potter senior ? Oui, c'est ça, lui au moins n'a pas ces détestables yeux verts.

Après avoir pensé les pires choses de feu mon pire ennemi, je réussi tant bien que mal à me calmer et je décide de reprendre enfin la confection de ma subtile préparation.

Décidément, je suis vraiment en boule ce soir. Ma potion ne supporterait pas la moindre petite quantité de magie flottant dans l'air, et j'ai du me passer de l'occlumentie. Toutes ces émotions, ça vous pourrit la vie. Et la méthode traditionnelle pour se calmer est beaucoup, beaucoup trop longue à mon goût.

Avec des gestes sûrs et posés, je finis de préparer le dernier ingrédients afin de commencer la potion. _Une des plus difficile de mon existence. _Une sueur froide dans le dos, contrastant totalement avec l'excitation grandissante que je ressens face à ce nouveau défi réputé impossible.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Il est 21 heure 20, et cela fait exactement 5 heures, 58 minutes et 32 secondes que j'ai commencé à mélanger les divers ingrédients. Sans compter le temps de préparation. Et je viens juste de finir la première partie. Et de la réussir.

Je n'en reviens pas.

D'accord, je n'ai pas pour habitude de rater mes potions, mais celle-ci était sensée être impossible. Rien que réussir à reconstituer la formule complète m'a pris des années, alors la réalisation...

Il n'y a pas à dire, je suis un pur génie. Malgré tout, ma fierté est teintée d'une pointe d'amertume: lors de la guerre, elle aurait pu être très utile, mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui elle va servir à une des lubies d'Albus que je ne suis pas sur de vouloir connaître.

J'ai toujours été plutôt bon en sortilèges et enchantements, mais c'est en potions que j'excellais. Spécialement celle de magie noire. Comment ai-je pu espérer un jour, il y a bien longtemps maintenant, devenir un homme respecté et admiré grâce à mes dons?

Mais cela fait longtemps que mes rêves m'ont abandonnés. Même mes ennemis n'ont pas daigné rester en vie pour que je puisse me défouler un peu sur eux!

Fichu occlumencie ! Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de penser à des choses aussi négative dès que je n'ai plus cette protection. Mais c'est trop tard. Un coin de mon cerveau remarque froidement que mes pensés s'enchaînent sans me laisser le moindre espoir de me calmer.

Espoir. Encore un mot adulé par tous et pourtant totalement insidieux et mensonger. Je revois ma mère à moitié folle que j'aimais, autrefois. Vient le tour de mon cher paternel, empoisonneur à ces heures de loisirs. Entre deux coups, il m'a beaucoup appris. Il laisse finalement la place à ces adorables maraudeurs qui ont faillis me tuer un jour. Ils auraient mieux fait de le faire. A Voldemort qui a fait de moi un esclave, et à Lucius qui m'a descendu encore plus bas dans ma propre estime.

_toc toc toc_

Et à partir du moment où j'avais enfin réussi à m'en sortir, ces fichus yeux verts me suivaient encore du regard. Une unique larme coule le long de mon visage de marbre quand je réalise ce qu'à été ma vie. Je crois que je me dégoûte encore plus que je déteste ces foutus Gryffondor.

Je me retourne machinalement en entendant la porte grincer. La maintenant célèbre miss-je-sais-tout me regarde d'un air ébahit. Je tiens le livre de Lucius à la main, et comble de l'horreur, je n'ai aucune de mes barrières occlumens habituelles. Et je pleure.

Il ne me faut qu'une seconde pour comprendre la situation, mais cette unique seconde me suffit amplement pour ressentir une profonde humiliation et une colère sourde de plus en plus puissante.

- Sortez

J'ai prononcé ce mot d'une telle façon, qu'il aurait glacé de terreur n'importe qui. Pourtant, elle ne se décide toujours pas à partir. Mais bordel, qu'elle s'en aille!

- Non

Son ton franc et dénué de la moindre hésitation décuple ma colère. Une idée fixe s'ancre dans mon esprit. Je veux qu'elle parte. Je veux être seul!

- Sortez !

Cette-fois-ce, c'est un hurlement qui sort de ma bouche,sans que j'arrive à le réprimer.

- Je ne m'en irais pas professeur, riposte-t-elle d'un ton encore plus calme. Il en est hors de question.

Au bord de l'hystérie, je martèle convulsivement la table, pour éviter de porter mes coups sur Granger. De violents spasmes me font trembler, et je sens un goût de bile envahir ma gorge. Sans la potion, je ressens tout et je suis incapable de le supporter.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite Granger ! Vous serez collée chaque soir de la semaine, et 500 points seront enlevés à votre maison si vous racontez quoi que ce soit de ce que vous avez vu ce soir. Sortez avant que tout ceci se finisse mal, je ne le répéterai plus.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas seul dans cet état professeur.

Son accès de gentillesse toute dégoulinante de crème gryffondorienne me rend comme fou. Je me lève brutalement en projetant la table à quelques mètres, incapable de me contrôler.

- Allez-y, si ça peut vous aider. Frappez-moi, me dit elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Dans un état de demi-conscience, je m'effondre sur le sol glacé en sanglotant convulsivement. Tout ce que je retiens en moi depuis des années force la porte de mon esprit maintenant que je n'ai plus de barrières occlumens définitives. Je sens deux bras me soulever, et je m'y accroche désespérément, sans savoir vraiment ce que je fais.

Tous mes souvenirs se brouillent et je finis par tomber dans un sommeil sans fond.

**oooOoOooo fin du chapitre 1 oooOoOooo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Contraintes**

_Appartements de Severus Rogue._

Je me suis réveillé à 6 heures du matin durant toute ma vie. Une vraie horloge. Ce n'est ni 6:01 ni 5 :59, c'est 6:00. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un bruit continu et sourd qui vient de me réveiller, et il est neuf heures et demi.

Je me lève d'un bon, faisant tomber un morceau de toile humide de mon front. Mais qu'est-ce que cette chose faisait sur moi? Le bruit lancinant me vrille les oreilles, et aggrave mon mal de tête plus que conséquent. On dirait qu'un pic-vert vient de choisir ma porte pour se faire le bec.

Mon pas est quelque peu chancelant, mais je retrouve vite mon équilibre et ouvre la porte absolument furieux. Mais quelle idée de faire un boucan pareil ! Un petit hibou marron tacheté de gris me tend sa patte d'un air digne, et, dès que j'ai récupéré le parchemin, va se poser à côté de mon corbeau qui dort encore. D'un geste sec, je déchire l'enveloppe et parcourt rapidement la note du regard.

_Cher Severus,_

_Ne vous voyant pas venir faire cours ce matin, j'ai renvoyé vos élèves travailler _à _la bibliothèque. _Je _tenais _à _vous faire parvenir ce petit remontant... En cas de besoin!_

_Bien _à _vous,_

_A.B._

Le léger sourire que j'arbore à la vue du hiboux de Dumbledore se goinfrant de chocolat (aussi désespérant que son maître...) est tellement ironique qu'il en devient effrayant. Comment le vieux fou peut-il croire que du chocolat pourrait m'aider? Il a vraiment des idées loufoques parfois. Mon nanosourire s'estompe rapidement au fur et à mesure que les évènements de la veille me reviennent. Ma crise. Et Granger.

Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à un tel point? Devant une élève en plus! Une honte innommable m'étreint la gorge. Pourtant, je me sens plutôt bien à présent, si l'on fait abstraction du mal de tête qui me martelle le crane sans pitié. Avec un soupir, je me rend à mon bureau afin de préparer une potion qui me calmerait, lorsque j'aperçois une petite fiole qui ne m'appartient pas, posée bien en évidence sur la table.

_"Contre le mal de tête. HG" _Après une courte hésitation, je m'empare du flacon avec méfiance et le bois jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et une fois ma migraine dissipé, je me sens effectivement beaucoup mieux que d'habitude.

Décidément, même en potion elle est doué. Cette pensée à un goût amère. Dans la vie, il y a une règle: les gens sont soit vos esclaves, soit ce sont eux qui vous asservissent. Mais jamais personne ne vous aide gratuitement, sans arrière-pensée. Quel pouvait bien être son intêret à faire ça ?

Je hausse les épaules, exaspéré de ne pas comprendre, puis me raisonne: ce n'est qu'une élève sans importance. Je la forcerai à ne rien dire de ma faiblesse, quitte à la terrifier si nécessaire. Je ne suis pas mangemort pour rien.

Après avoir rédigé une réponse rapide pour Dumbledore, je me glisse sous une douche et me délasse un instant sous l'eau froide tonifiante. Une étrange impression ne me quitte pas: le poids que je porte habituellement sur mes épaules semble moins lourd, moins écrasant.

Lorsque je sort de la douche, je fixe quelques secondes la petite bouteille au liquide transparent, un instant indécis. Plus par habitude que par besoin, Je finis par l'appliquer sur mes cheveux. Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas changer un peu mes habitudes. La potion commence alors à faire effet, et mes éternels cheveux gras retombent sur mon visage. Tssss, c'est mon mal de tête qui doit me faire penser des trucs aussi stupides... Je ne vais pas me mettre à suivre les conseils de Dumbledore tout de même !

Une fois habillé de mon habituelle robe noire et sans forme, je retourne dans mon bureau afin de chercher la potion de mithride que j'ai confectionné hier. Noire? Elle devrait être blanche et lumineuse! Je suis surpris par l'indifférence que m'inspire mon échec. Je suis pourtant sur de ne pas m'être trompé en la faisant, et je n'ai pas utilisé la moindre magie. J'ai eu du mal à me retenir d'ailleurs, ma fureur voulant s'extérioriser par tous les moyens possibles.

Mais oui! C'est Granger qui a du en faire pour tout ranger! Aucune importance. Je _devrais _être _furieux. _Je referais la potion. _Lui enlever des points, la coller. _Il me reste assez d'ingrédients: je pensais rater le premier essai. _Ou peut-être quelque chose de plus sournois? _Réussir cette potion du premier coup aurait tenu du miracle... Avait tenu du miracle. _Une potion pourrait faire l'affaire, ou bien..._

Avec exaspération, je repousse définitivement cette petite voix. Quant à savoir pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Cette patience est vraiment bizarre. Mais pas vraiment désagréable. Mon visage jusqu'à présent crispé se détend progressivement.

**oooOOOoOoOOOooo**

Lorsque j'arrive à la bibliothèque pour récupérer mes élèves, des éclats de voix parviennent à mes oreilles. Aussi discrètement qu'a mon habitude, je me dirige vers le groupe de perturbateurs.

- Après-demain, nous passerons nos ASPICs ensemble.

C'est la voix de Granger. Décidément, elle a décidé de se faire remarquer cette semaine. Je ne les interromps pas tout de suite: ce qu'elle vient de dire m'intrigue. Les ASPICs, c'est dans 6 mois qu'elle devrait les passer.

- QUOI ? C'est hors de question.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Potter avait un tel coffre...

- C'est moi qui l'ai décidé Harry. Et ça ne se passera pas autrement, quoi que tu en dises.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

L'air furieux, Potter se met à parler de plus en plus fort:

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je t'ai rien demandé! Ca t'arrives de me lâcher un peu parfois? Je peux pas faire un cauchemar sans que la moindre araignée de Poudlard soit au courant! J'ai besoin d'air bordel, tu peux le

comprendre ça ? J'aurai pensé que toute ta putain de cervelle aurait suffit, mais faut croire que non!

A présent, toute la bibliothèque le regarde d'un air ébahi, voir légèrement effrayé. Mme Pince n'ose même pas intervenir devant la fureur du petit merdeux. Incompétente.

- C'est sur qu'avec une sensue comme toi, je ne risque pas d'y arriver!

- Harry, je crois que...

- NON! Moi je crois que tu devrai t'occuper de tes affaires!

- Laisses-moi t'expliquer au moins!

- Pour quoi faire? Je pense avoir déjà tout compris, je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Il se retourne vers la bibliothécaire et lui aboie au visage:

- Ne vous faites pas de souci, je pars! Tu viens Ron ?

Ce dernier, pris entre deux feux, regarde alternativement Potter et Granger, ne sachant que faire. Alors Weasley ? Ton meilleur ami saint Potter, ou la femme que tu bouffes des yeux à chacun de mes cours?

- Ca va, te fatigues pas, j'ai compris. Vive les amis.

Après un regard lourd de reproches vers ses deux toutous, il quitte la bibliothèque en claquant la porte. Les disputes intra-Gryffondor n'ont aucunement perdu de leur saveur à ce que je vois.

Bon, je pense qu'il est temps d'intervenir, étant donné que l'autre cruche reste plantée comme un piqué:

-Tous au travail, le spectacle est terminé! Je ne veux plus entendre le moindre bruit, le premier qui parle passera un mois entier en compagnie de monsieur Rusard, est-ce clair?

Ils s'exécutent tous rapidement, et je me retourne satisfait vers Granger qui pleure dans le bras de Weasley, trop content de l'occasion. Pathétique.

- Granger, cessez tout de suite ces larmes de crocodiles, et vous, lâchez la ! Je suppose que vous vous êtes rendus compte que nous sommes dans une bibliothèque? 50 points seront donc enlevés à Gryffondor pour vacarme dans un lieu de travail. Par personne.

Satisfait de leur mine dépité, je vais voir Draco afin de lui donner les devoirs que je destinais au prochain cours, et sors en jetant un regard méprisant à Pince qui vient à peine de se remettre du coup d'éclat de Potter.

**oooOOOoOoOOOooo**

D'après ce que j'avais appris, Potter comptait passer ses examens en avance, désireux de poursuivre Une

carrière d'auror-défendant-la-veuve-et-l'orphelin le plus rapidement possible. Probablement aussi afin de se venger d'une certaine mangemorte que j'apprécie presque autant que lui. Qu'il s'entre-tuent entre eux, et ce sera parfait... Enfin, n'en espérons pas trop non plus: vu ce que Fudge a fait du département des aurors depuis sa nomination, Potter va vite déchanter et voir rouge.

Évidemment, il était hors de question de refuser quoi que ce soit à notre illustrissime star nationale... Granger a du avoir un peu plus de mal pour obtenir cette dérogation, et je soupçonne Albus de s'être insidieusement mêlé de ce qui ne le regarde pas, comme à son habitude.

Bref, le fait est là : Cornélius Fudge nous a fait l'honneur de déplacer jusqu'ici son royal (et encombrant) popotin afin de superviser les épreuves. Ne tenant aucunement compte de l'accueil mitigé (un grand sourire délicieusement ironique de la part d'Albus, un regard froid de Minerva, et des applaudissement plus ou moins, surtout moins, fournis de la part des autres) qu'il reçut, le voila en train de nous débiter un petit Speech absolument soporifique et merveilleusement inutile. Il décide avec une sagesse indéniable de le conclure avant les premiers ronflements par un "que les épreuves commencent !" énergique.

Pour éviter toute triche, ils ne passent pas leurs épreuves pratiques et théoriques dans le même ordre, et chaque professeur est tenu de les superviser lors du passage oral des options choisies, accompagné par un membre du ministère. Et évidemment, il faut que ces deux morveux ai choisi l'art subtile et absolument hors de leur portée des potions. Pour Potter, ça s'est passé plutôt rapidement: on lui a présenté un sujet ridiculement facile que je donne habituellement aux BUSEs, et avec lequel il s'est horriblement mal débrouillé. Ces idiots lui donneront probablement un O pour le principe.

Quant à Granger, je l'entend faire lescents pas dans le couloir depuis bientôt une demi-heure devant _mon _laboratoire, en attendant le début de l'épreuve. Résigné, j'ouvre brusquement la porte afin dé la rappeler à l'ordre lorsque j'apeçois le représentant du ministère chargé de l'évaluer arriver vers nous. Mais qu'est ce que cette _chose _fait ici ?

Parfaitement à l'aise dans sa robe noire frappée au sceau du ministère, un sorcier à l'aspect sérieux et consciencieux s'approche d'une démarche académique. Personnellement, je dirais plutôt que ses vêtements lui donnent un air engoncé, que son attitude tient plus de l'austérité que de la dignité, et que son effet si soigneusement recherché tombe à plat devant ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

- Percy Weasley !

Je vois que Granger à l'air du même avis que moi. Brave petite.

Weasley me salue d'un signe de tête que je lui renvoie avec dégoût, se fend d'un grand sourire (un peu baveux il faut l'avouer) envers Granger, et nous invite à entrer dans _mon _laboratoire. Je tente avec succès de réprimer un des commentaires froids et tout à fait à propos dont j'ai le secret: autant se débarrasser de cette corvée le plus vite possible.

- Que me vaut _l'honneur _de ta visite? Demande Granger, qui n'a pas vraiment l'air 'honorée' en réalité.

- Eh bien, lorsque _Cornélius _(Le pire, c'est qu'il se croit malin en appelant le ministre par son nom...) m'a appris que tu comptais passer tes ASPICs en avance, je me suis tout naturellement proposé comme examinateur. Je me suis souvenu de ton grand sérieux, et je me suis dit que , peut-être, la guerre ne t'aurais pas rendue aussi folle et insensée que les autres.

- Mais je vois que tu as bien changé... Ajoute-t-il en la reluquant d'une manière qui se veut discrète. J'aurais vraiment tout vu aujourd'hui... Les Weasley ne savent décidemment que se reproduire.

- Bien sur que j'ai changé. Tout le monde change.

Cet idiot ne comprend même pas l'allusion à son départ fracassant de l'Ordre, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, persuadé d'être sur la bonne voie.

- Tu as raison Hermione, le monde _doit _changer. Et le ministère est là pour ça ! Tu sais, tu devrais nous rejoindre. Notre pays a besoin de jeunes gens intelligents et motivés comme toi pour le servir! Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup de relations au ministère... je pourrais facilement t'y introduire et t'y faire une place à la hauteur de ton talent.

Là, il me semble que c'était une tentative de drague qui a lamentablement échoué.

- C'est gentil de t'intéresser à mon sort Percy. Mais je préfère m'investir dans mes futurs études de potions. Toi plus que quiconque devrait comprendre qu'on n'engage pas sa vie sur un coup de tête...

Le sourire était un peu trop figé pour être vraiment sincère, mais elle fait des progrès en mensonges effrontés plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Quant à Weasley, il a l'air déçu un instant, puis approuve:

- Bien sur, bien sur. Si tous les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient avoir le même discernement que toi, la guerre aurait pu finir beaucoup plus tôt, soupire-t-il. Granger se crispe.

- Beaucoup d'adultes en dehors de Poudlard en auraient aussi eu besoin.

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de comprendre l'insulte qu'elle vient de lui jeter à la figure en enchaînant:

- Et comment va Pénélope?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop... Ca fait longtemps qu'elle et moi... Tu sais, dans la vie, il faut faire des choix pas toujours facile, et qui entraînent nécessairement...

Je coupe son explication pseudo-philosophique et totalement vaseuse dans un élan de générosité envers mes oreilles et celles de Granger:

- Cette petite réunion entre amis est tout à fait charmante, mais je suggère que nous commencions avant les vacances de Pâques. Les agents du ministère sont décidément bien moins efficace qu'avant.

Weasley fait une drôle de tête, mais mon regard froid l'intimide encore suffisamment pour qu'il détourne le regard et déroule le parchemin où est inscrit le sujet sans un mot de plus. Je manque m'étrangler devant la difficulté du sujet, à peine mentionnée dans le programme, et que je fais toujours en fin d'année. L'écart par rapport au sujet de Potter est effarent. Je soupire. Et voila! Je vais devoir me frapper cette miss-je-sais-tout dans mon cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

A ma grande surprise, elle n'hésite qu'une seconde ou deux devant la paillasse avant de se saisir fébrilement les ingrédients appropriés. Malgré son stress flagrant, elle réalise avec des gestes sûrs et précis une potion que mes meilleurs élèves seraient probablement incapables de faire de tête. Au final, la teinte est légèrement plus claire que la version basique.

- Bien, tu auras les résultats de l'épreuve écrite dans trois jours, mais je peux d'ores et déjà te dire que _Cornélius _n'avait pas vu ce que j'ai vu le jour où il t'a estimé trop inexpérimentée pour réussir. Je pense tu mérites un E pour cette belle démonstration...

Le dilemme est grand. Je laisse Granger avec sa note, ou bien je ridiculise Weasley ? Autant m'acheter le silence de Granger pour mon petit débordement de la veille.

- Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous contredire.

Granger tressaille. Elle doit penser que je vais lui faire rater son examen... J'aurai aimé.

- Et pourquoi donc Severus ?

Je tremble sous l'insulte. Il a _osé _m'appeler par mon prénom? Tout à coup, je ne regrette plus du tout mon choix.

- Mais parce que sa potion est parfaite, et doit obtenir la note la plus élevée. Et ce sera professeur Rogue pour vous.

Ils me regardent tout les deux comme si j'étais devenu fou. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'aider une Gryffondor.

- Eh bien... euh... J'aurai souhaité pouvoir la lui mettre, mais...

- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de finir vos phrases et d'exposer clairement votre refus très mal venu?

- La couleur est légèrement trop claire... Vous ne croyez pas? Ajoute-t-il d'une petite voix. J'en aurai presque pitié. Mais son "Severus" crisse encore à mes oreilles de façon tout à fait déplaisante.

- La couleur n'influence absolument pas son efficacité, surtout que dans ce cas-là, miss Granger à _amélioré _la potion, en lui donnant un goût de noix de coco. Mais vous êtes bien évidemment aussi incompétent aujourd'hui que lorsque vous suiviez mes cours.

Il en reste sans voix.

- Ce sera tout monsieur Weasley, je vous autorise à aller finir votre travail ailleurs. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon laboratoire pour écrire un O sur une feuille de papier, non?

- Vous êtes d'une impolitesse à couper le souffle! Soyez sur que le ministère n'approuve pas ces méthodes, et que vous réentendrez parler de moi!

Puis il se retourne vers Granger en tentant de rassembler les bribes de fierté qui lui reste.

- Au revoir Hermione, nous nous reverrons lors de la remise des prix... Penses à ce que je t'ai dit à propos du ministère.

- Cette discution fut des plus... Instructive. A bientôt Wistily.

Elle lui referme littéralement la porte sur le nez alors que je me permet un ricanement plus qu'agréable.

-Merci professeur.

Je suis un peu surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à agir bizarrement aujourd'hui? Heureusement, je me reprends vite.

- Je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. Maintenant avez-vous quelque chose à me dire ou vous déciderez-vous à débarrasser le plancher?

Beaucoup mieux.

- Eh bien... Effectivement, je...

- Auriez-vous le même problème que monsieur Weasley en ce qui concerne l'achèvement de vos phrases?

- Je souhaiterais vous demander une faveur.

Je lève un sourcil interrogatif.

- Vous êtes au courant que je souhaite continuer mes études dans la direction des potions, ce qui est... Indiscutablement... Euh... Votre domaine...

- Venez-en au fait.

- Accepteriez-vous de me prendre comme apprentie?

Je manque m'en étouffer avec ma propre salive. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on me fait ce genre de demande, mais la plupart venaient avec des arguments un peu plus convainquant (que je m'empressais de mettre en pièce). Jamais encore un Gryffondor n'avait été assez fou pour me demander ça. Surtout vu l'évidence de la réponse.

- Et en quel honneur devrai-je accepter?

- Par conscience professorale?

A sa mine déconfite, je devine qu'elle lit sur mon visage le poids de son argument.

- Parce que vous pourrez vous débarrassez de vos corvées !

Mais c'est qu'elle cherche en plus! Les Gryffondor sont vraiment des cas désespérés.

- Par envie de change...

- Ca suffit. Vous pouvez sortir. Et estimez-vous heureuse que je ne vous enlève pas quelques points pour insolence.

Elle se retourne avec un marmonnement que mon ouïe fine interprète comme une phrase du genre "J'aurai essayé au moins", puis quitte mon laboratoire en soupirant.

**oooOOOoOoOOOooo**

De la meilleure humeur que je puisse être, je me décide à reprendre mon dur labeur sur la potion de Mithride. Je lève tous les sortilèges permanents qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, puis récupère le chaudron de Mithride modifiée avec laquelle je comptais faire des tests plus tard.

Ce que je vois me glace le sang: les sorts de protection que j'avais appliqué autour du chaudron ont été

détruits. Ils n'étaient, certes, pas très puissants, (tout juste bon à écarter les éventuels curieux à vrai dire) mais le fait est indéniable: quelqu'un connaît l'existence de la potion et en a prélevé un échantillon.

D'un mouvement maîtrisé de baguette, J'appose un sort de protection (beaucoup plus puissant cette fois-ci) puis un sort de dissimulation. Ca ne servira probablement à rien maintenant que le mal est fait, mais mieux vaut être prudent. Cette potion peut devenir une arme dangereuse entre de mauvaises mains.

Résolu, je sors de mon bureau, rétablis tous les sortilèges, change le mot de passe et me dirige plus que furieux vers le bureau du directeur.

"Voldemort"

Mais quelle idée de donner ce mot de passe à son bureau? Les noms de bonbons étaient peut-être ridicules, mais avaient l'avantage de ne pas terrifier quiconque voulant voir Albus. Mais il paraît que "la peur d'un nom augmente la peur de la chose" et bla, bla bla... Je commence à connaître la chanson.

- Entrez Severus. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous... Thé?

- Non. Monsieur le directeur, quelqu'un a volé de la potion.

Albus marque un moment d'étonnement, puis répond:

- Vous l'avez réussie? Si vite?

- Eh bien... Pas exactement. La base seulement, et encore, modifiée. Mais il est impossible de douter de son efficacité. Cette potion a été élaborée il y a longtemps, et n'a jamais été vraiment étudiée. Il faudrait des décennies pour en comprendre toutes les subtilités, et toutes les variantes possibles. Mais quelqu'un possédant quelques rudiments en potion pourrait probablement isoler les effets de l'échantillon que l'on m'a volé.

- Vous êtes sérieux Severus, vous étiez si prêt de la réussir?

Est ce que, pour une fois, ce serait trop demander qu'Albus réalise les priorités à traiter? D'un geste de main, je lui fait comprendre que ça n'a aucune importance, et le vieux cinglé reprend enfin un visage sérieux, sans pour autant que ses yeux ne cessent de pétiller derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

- Vous avez une idée de l'identité du voleur?

- Ca ne me plaît pas de dire ça mais je pense que c'est un Serpentard. C'est le jeune Zabini qui m'a tenu éloigné assez longtemps pour que quelqu'un ai matériellement le temps de fouiller dans mon bureau... La

personne a du me filer toute la journée et, voyant que je ne sortirai pas, il a organisé cette petite mise en scène. C'est forcément quelqu'un d'assez proche pour le manipuler. A moins que ce soit Potter qui ai, une fois de plus, tout manigancé. Londubat lui aura raconté notre petite entrevue et il aura voulu vérifier par lui-même...

Lors de cette dernière remarque, ma voix ressemble plus à un sifflement qu'à autre chose, mais Albus ne semble pas s'en offusquer.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'aucun élève, à ma connaissance du moins, ne serait capable de vous observer à votre insu. Même sans que vous soyez particulièrement sur vos gardes. Dans tous les cas, il est évident que ce n'est pas Harry, il passait ses examens, comment voulez-vous qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit? Et puis Harry verra bien assez tôt cette potion... C'est même lui qui la boira.

- Potter ! Je fais tout ça pour Potter ?

Comment le vieux cinglé a-t-il pu me faire ça ?

- Exact mon cher, et vous êtes également heureux que j'ai pu vous obtenir une dérogation du ministère pour pouvoir la réaliser... N'est-ce-pas Severus ?

J'étouffe un juron extrêmement insultant à la dernière seconde. Durant un court moment, j'envisage même de refuser à la lumière de mon envie violente de lui clouer le bec, mais je finis par acquiescer, résigné. Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas encore habitué après toutes ces années? Albus me connaît trop bien, et c'est mon plus grand point faible.

- Ca tombe bien que vous veniez me voir Severus. Fizwizbiz ?

Je n'aime pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Vous me voyez manger un Fizwizbiz ? Et bien le vieux cinglé connaît la réponse tout aussi bien que vous. Ca fait des années qu'Albus m'en propose, et des années que je refuse. Et à chaque fois, il s'apprêtait à m'annoncer une nouvelle que je n'allais _pas du tout _apprécier. Je suis presque sur qu'il m'en propose plus pour me préparer à ce que je vais entendre, que dans l'espoir que j'avale un jour une de ces cochonneries. Je jette un regard condescendant au papier doré, et refuse avec toute la politesse dont je suis capable de produire dans ces cas-là.

- Fous afez chord.

Il mâchonne tranquillement ce truc à proprement parler dégoûtant, puis reprend:

- Monsieur Fudge est venu me voir ce matin. Saviez-vous que monsieur Potter sera placé en apprentissage avec Nymphadora Tonks ?

Merlin, deux cataclysmes ensemble... La fin du monde est proche.

- Grand bien lui en fasse.

- Oui, je pense en effet que cette partenaire est appropriée. Miss Granger, à notre grand étonnement, à choisi des études de potion.

Salazar, faîtes qu'il ne s'apprête pas à dire ce que je pense.

- Cornélius a pensé qu'il serait bon que vous assumiez son apprentissage.

- Cornélius? _Cornélius? _Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur le directeur... Vous vous fichez de moi?

Je savais que les fizwizbiz ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Il est vrai qu'il y a été un peu aidé, avoue-t-il avec un sourire contrit, pour la forme.

- Mais à moins que miss Granger échoue à ses examens...

- Vous connaissez comme moi les notes de miss Granger, Albus. De toutes façons, il est impossible que j'assume cette fonction: je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de mes cours, de Granger et de l'Ordre à la fois.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison.

- Vous... Vous voulez dire... _Que vous me foutez dehors?_

- Je ne vous fous pas dehors voyons! Je crois seulement que quelques vacances vous feront le plus grand bien... Vous restez l'incontestable directeur de Serpentard cela va de soi, et je vous laisse les 5ème et 7ème année.

- Des vacances? Avec Granger ?

- _Miss _Granger. Et je vous demanderai d'être particulièrement attentionné envers elle. Elle est passée par des épreuves difficiles.

Je suis totalement sidéré. Il me vire du poste que j'occupe depuis 16 ans, je dois me coltiner une miss-je-sais-tout horripilante et... Et _Gryffondor, _et il veut que je sois _gentil? _Elle a peut-être passé un mois dans les geôles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi j'ai passé plusieurs années à le côtoyer . Et l'autre timbré de

directeur à l'air de s'amuser en plus!

- Vous ne trouverez pas de remplaçants meilleurs que moi.

- Certes, et c'est pourquoi je vous laisse les classes des BUSEs et des ASPICs. Mais de toutes les façon, vos capacités dépassent largement le niveau requis pour ce poste. Déridez-vous Severus ! Pensez à toutes les potions que vous pourrez expérimenter et même, pourquoi pas ? inventer? Et puis ce n'est que temporaire.

- Est ce que je peux refuser?

- Oh, vous êtes bien évidemment libre de vos choix mais vous devez prendre en compte deux ou trois autres petites choses avant de vous décider. Ce n'est pas seulement un service personnel que je vous demande, mais aussi une mission pour l'Ordre. Vous avez vous-même reconnu les capacités de miss Granger, et j'aimerai que vous la formiez dans ce sens Severus, pas seulement en potion. Et puis, vous disposeriez ainsi de beaucoup plus de liberté dans vos faits et gestes, ce qui pourrait vous être grandement utile dans les mois à venir...

- Et dans l'hypothèse ou j'accepterai, qui serait mon _remplaçant?_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût à la mention de ce titre.

- Mondingus a eu la gentillesse de se libérer.

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que tout est déjà programmé dans les moindres détails, et que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire?

- Fletcher? Faisant un cours de potion? Mais il est alcoolique Albus ! La seule potion qu'il sache faire, c'est celle contre la gueule de bois!

- Oh, vraiment? Et bien, je lui dirai de s'amender un peu.

Je préfère couper court à la discussion maintenant plutôt que de dire quelque chose que je regretterai sûrement plus tard.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Je me lève, contient ma fureur qui amuse l'autre idiot comme jamais, et sort dignement de la pièce. Il sait tout aussi bien que moi quelle sera ma réponse.

**OooOoOooo fin du chapitre 2 oooOoOooo**

Je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça, mais le prochain chapitre ne sera sûrement pas pour tout de suite... Je manque d'éléments de comparaisons, de conseils et de critiques, et surtout je manque cruellement de temps lol.

Je tenais à remercier tout mes reviewers, et j'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre que le précédents !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le manoir des Rogue**

Transpirante, je me réveille en sursaut. C'est la cinquième fois. Et _zut ! _Je stresse, je stresse,je stresse! Dans quelques heures, je vais avoir le résultats de mes ASPICs... Sept ans de travail acharné, le résultat dans même pas vingt-quatre heure. Résignée, je me lève et me prépare en cinq minutes. Je suis sûre qu'à cette heure-ci, toutes les filles dorment comme dans des bienheureuses dans le dortoir où je vivais avant. Lavande doit même ronfler un petit peu, comme toujours.

Et dire qu'elle serait horrifiée si elle savait ça ! Moi je trouve qu'elle a de la chance... Au moins elle dort. Je n'ai jamais eu le sommeil particulièrement léger, mais depuis _l'accident _je suis insomniaque. J'attrape ma cape, jette un dernier regard sur ma chambre de prefette-en-chef impécablement rangée, et sort enfin sous les injures du tableau que j'ai réveillé. Autre avantage d'avoir une chambre à moi toute seule: non seulement je ne réveille pas tout le dortoir toutes les nuits à cause de mes sales cauchemars, mais en plus, je peux sortir faire un tour quand ça me chante, même si il est cinq heures du matin.

Marcher dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux de Poudlard m'apaise, comme toujours. Parce que, être insomniaque, c'est pas une sinécure, vous pouvez me croire. Les gens ont l'habitude de penser que ça doit être génial de ne pas dormir, de pouvoir être actif tout le temps, faire ce qu'on veut, pas perdre de temps... Mais c'est faux. Tout le monde doit dormir. La nuit, il n'y a rien à faire. L'ennui. Le temps qui passe à la vitesse d'un Ron allant en cours de potion... Et c'est pas peu dire!

Alors je marche. Je rythme mes pensées embrouillées au son de mes pas, et, avec un peu de chances, les images se font moins fortes. J'arrive à oublier quelques secondes que je suis sale et répugnante. Oh, ce n'est que quelques toutes petites secondes, mais quand vous vous donnez envie de gerber à chaque fois que votre regard croise malencontreusement votre sale tête dans un miroir, je vous assure que ça fait du bien.

Avec une impression un peu irréelle, je regarde le jour se lever à travers la grande fenêtre glacée. Autre gros inconvénient de l'insomnie: sans sommeil, votre corps commence à réagir bizarrement. Il parait qu'à un certain point, vous commencez à avoir des hallucinations. Moi, je me contente d'observer d'un oeil morne tout ce qui se déroule autour de moi. Je suis blasée. D'un côté, j'étais très étonnée de stresser pour les examens: depuis bien longtemps, je n'ai plus rien à faire des cours ou autres stupidités de ce genre. La seule chose pour laquelle je tiens, c'est Harry. Et Rogue, depuis quelques jours.

Je m'explique: après être revenue à Poudlard, j'ai voulu vivre comme avant. M'amuser des bêtises de Ron, trembler à chaque nouvelles figure de Quidditch totalement-impressionnante et enpar la même occasiondéfinitivement-terrifiante de Harry, travailler sérieusement pour gagner beaucoup de points pour les Gryffondor, trouver l'attitude de Malefoy absolument innommable et encore tout un tas de choses aussi insipides et insignifiantes que celles citées au-dessus.

La vérité, c'est que j'ai changé. Et si je continue d'agir comme ça, c'est parce que je ne veux pas de questions. Je veux pas que Harry s'inquiète pour moi, il a déjà bien trop à porter. Il m'a raconté pour la prophétie. C'était vers la fin de ma sixième année. J'étais choquée quand j'ai appris ça. Ce n'est qu'un _enfant! _Moi aussi je n'étais qu'une petite fille. Une petite fille de dix-sept ans qui n'a compris que bien trop tard le sens du mot guerre.

Quand il nous l'a enfin dit, une souffrance immense brûlait dans ses yeux, comme si toutes les victimes de Voldemort lui rapprochaient leurs souffrances. Comme si chaque cri de désespoir résonnait en permanence dans ses oreilles, le condamnant à porter tout le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Je me souviens du petit garçon tout timide de première année, fier de ses prodiges en Quidditch, d'avoir un ami aussi stupide que roux, (je n'ai appris que longtemps après qu'il n'en avait jamais eu avant lui...) qui s'animait à chaque injustice et croyait pouvoir redresser tous les tords à lui tout seul...

Je me souviens de Ron enfant aussi. Je crois que c'est bien un de mes seul point de repère qui n'a pas évolué... A l'époque, il mangeait déjà comme quatre, le bout de ses oreille rougissait quand Malefoy le provoquait, il était jaloux et admiratif à la fois face à la célébrité d'Harry, et avait un coeur en or. Ce qui m'a toujours plu chez Ron, c'est ma capacité à pouvoir le comprendre sans difficulté. Je crois bien être capable de comprendre même avant lui ses propres sentiments. Dans ce monde où tout n'est que mensonges et dissimulation, ça fait du bien de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un qui ne peut rien vous cacher.

Et moi, j'ai l'impression de voir cette mascarade se rejouer chaque jour, encore et encore. L'étincelle de douleur brille encore dans les yeux de Harry, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Il devrait être interdit d'avoir ce _regard-là _à seulement dix-huit ans. Un gosse qui a grandis trop vite, comme moi. Et ce qui me terrifie, c'est que je n'ai même pas vu le quart de la moitié de toutes les horreurs que mon avenir me réserve. Alors à quoi bon?

Il faut croire que je ne suis pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Les causes perdues, je m'acharne dessus jusqu'à ce que justice soit faite. Et à mon retour, j'ai décidé d'effacer l'éclat de tristesse et de désespoir que je lis dans les yeux de Harry à chaque fois que je croise son regard. J'ai vu la même chez Rogue, le jour où il a craqué. Les monstres comme Voldemort n'ont pas le droit de briser des vies comme ça, juste par attrait de pouvoir!

Mais qu'est-ce que le pouvoir face au désespoir des gens? Une belle illusion. Un feu gigantesque qui attire les hommes comme des mouches... Voldemort est juste un insecte un peu plus gros que les autres. La satisfaction de tenir le monde au creux de votre main... Grisant de savoir que vous pouvez la fermer et tout casser au moindre désir, n'est-ce pas?

Mais Voldemort ne sera jamais capable de comprendre le vide de certaines expressions, le cri d'une femme ou les pleurs d'hommes fatigués par la vie. Il a perdu bien plus que son âme le jour où il a acquis ses yeux rouges, à commencer par sa capacité à aimer, à voir la beauté, à comprendre que le blanc peut être aussi attrayant que le noir, qu'à chaque cri de désespoir correspond un cri de plaisir, qu'à chaque mort, une vie surgit du vide gris et terne. Moi, je veux encore le croire.

Voila l'ampleur de ma quête: montrer au monde que la vie peut être belle. Ironique pour quelqu'un qui dépérit non? Mais je suis bien trop 'Gryffondor' pour ne rien faire. Je ne peux pas baisser les bras, et regarder d'un oeil vide le monde tourner sans moi. Rien que pour éteindre l'incendie de peines passées des regards d'Harry et de Rogue.

J'en suis même venue à comprendre le noir et cassant maître des potions. La solitude et son attitude froide envers tout le monde n'est qu'une manière particulièrement désespérée d'oublier le 'a quoi bon ?' qui nous dérange tous. Le soleil est maintenant un peu plus haut que l'horizon orange pâle, et le parc se détache avec une netteté rafraîchissante. Les coqs de Hagrid et les bruits des divers petits mammifères ont remplacés ceux de la nuits, alors que le soleil se reflète dans le lac. Les innombrables brins d'herbes brillent sous l'aube naissante, encore humides de rosée matinale... Avec regrets, je m'arrache de ma contemplation, et me dirige vers la grande salle.

Parce que si je stresse, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir la meilleure note, mais parce que la réussite à cet examen est le seul moyen pour moi d'aider Harry, de trouver de nouvelles raisons valables pour que Rogue m'accepte comme apprentie (je n'avais pas été aussi naïve depuis longtemps à ce propos... Agir sur une impulsion et compter sur sa bonne humeur... Tss ) et de trouver la réponse de ce 'a quoi bon ?' définitivement dérangeant.

**oooOOOoOoOOOooo**

- Félicitation miss Granger. J'espère que vous saurez faire bon usage de ce rare privilège que vous accorde le ministère.

Je sens Fudge assez froid. Bizarre pour le Pouffsouffle gentil mais un peu idiot et aveugle dont j'ai le souvenir. Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit contre les Pouffsouffle, mais... Enfin, le fait que je ne fasse pas les choses comme tout le monde a du prodigieusement l'agacer. Et si il a félicité Harry au moins dix fois, et de manière plus qu'enthousiasme, c'est probablement pour redorer son image de marque.

D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'Harry ait aussi bien réussi ses ASPICs. Pas qu'il soit idiot ou incompétent, loin de moi cette idée! Seulement, les sujets que j'ai eu était extrêmement difficiles, et je suis juste surprise qu'à peu de choses près, il ai eu les même résultats que moi... Il a du beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là. Et dire que je ne l'ai même pas vu ! C'est vrai qu'on s'est un peu éloigné ces derniers temps... J'ai la vague impression qu'il croit devoir tout faire tout seul. Et puis depuis qu'on s'est fâché alors que j'essayais de lui prouver le contraire, inutile de dire qu'on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ni parlé.

J'ai bien essayé d'aller le voir, mais il était accaparé par tout le monde, et je n'ai pas eu le coeur de gâcher sa joie. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur la grande salle, où j'aperçois Malefoy. Lui aussi je devrais aller lui dire au revoir, je le sais, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Depuis notre retour à Poudlard, il ne me parle plus, que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Mais parfois, il a des regards qui me glace. C'est probablement parce qu'il ressemble plus à son père que ce que je ne croyais. Au fond, c'est forcément un type bien... Lui aussi a grandi avant l'age. Tuer son propre père, renier tout ce que l'on vous a appris de force depuis votre plus tendre enfance... C'est rare. Mais évidemment, personne ne sait rien.

Surprenant mon regard, il se retourne et me sourit, d'un de ses sourires froids qui me déshabille. Non, décidément, il me rappelle trop Lucius pour que j'aille le voir. Je détourne vite le regard et m'enfuie comme une voleuse vers ma chambre.

Mon sac et toutes mes affaire sont déjà emballés, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller au chaudron baveur. Je pense que je vais y louer une chambre pendant quelques temps... Il faut absolument que je trouve comment convaincre Rogue. Trouver des infos sur lui... Puisque la gentillesse ne marche pas, le chantage devrait être plus efficace... J'aime pas trop ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je commence allée des embrumes? Il faudrait d'abord que je change un peu de style, pour l'instant c'est comme si il y avait écrit 'sang de bourbe' en rouge sur mon front... Ca aide pas trop àpasser inaperçue.

Un peu de poudre aux yeux, et je suis sûre qu'ils cracheront leurs infos jusqu'à la dernière! Il me faudrait un nom d'emprunt aussi et... J'y penserai plus tard: Ron m'attend devant ma chambre.

- Alors? On ne vient plus dire au revoir à ses amis maintenant?

- Ron ! Tu devrais être avec Harry et son fan-club! Il éclate de rire.

- Hermione, Hermione! Tsss ! Je ne mêle pas à la plèbe moi! Le fan club d'Harry... Non mais vraiment! Et bien, en fait, je me suis dit qu'Harry viendrait me dire au revoir, _lui... _Bref, d'un point de vue stratégique, mieux valait venir ici d'abord.

- Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu réfléchis Ronald Weasley ?

- Mais depuis qu'une de mes connaissances s'évertuent à me faire rentrer des grimoires inhumains dans la tête, de gré ou de force... Voyez-vous de qui je veux parler miss Hermione Granger?

Je tente de lui faire ravaler ses paroles (comment ça de force ?) d'un regard sévère, mais c'est peine perdue: le coin de ma bouche frémit, et je souris.

-Voila qui est mieux! Sérieusement 'Mione, qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant? D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu tiens tant à partir si vite... Pourquoi Poudlard te suffit plus?

- C'est pas ça Ron, mais ici personne n'a besoin de moi... J'ai besoin d'être utile tu comprends?

- Moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Sa réplique me va droit au coeur. Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai de la peine pour lui. Je suis incapable de lui donner ce qu'il attend de moi... C'est trop tôt. Il a un regard tellement sérieux et attentif, une expression si gentille et attentionnée envers moi, que je me dégoûte encore plus de le fuir. Il y a un an, j'aurai été au septième ciel qu'il me regarde de cette façon-_là _mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, je ne serai capable que de lui faire de la peine, et ça, je ne le veux pas.

- Ron, je... C'est pas pareil.

Son regard blessé me désole. Mais quelle idiote je fais! Incapable de faire preuve de tact et de gentillesse quand il s'agit de mes propres amis...

-Écoutes Hermione...

Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Avant que tu partes, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Je lui adresse un faible sourire, et pose mon index sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Je sais Ron, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas... C'est pas ta faute, non! C'est juste que... La guerre, tout ça... Je suis pas vraiment prête, tu comprend? Dis au revoir aux autres de ma part et...

- Tu as menti, hein? Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Hermione. Tu n'as pas passé ces deux mois seulement bien gentillement enfermé comme otage pour V-vo-voldemort, pas vrai ?

Je suis lasse, tellement lasse de tout devoir cacher... Mais avant que je puisse protester et mentir en lui disant qu'il se trompe, qu'il m'ont certes cloîtrée avec peu de nourriture et dans un endroit infect, une fureur sans nom apparaît sur son visage, et il se tourne en donnant un grand coup dans le mur.

- Et MERDE! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

- Certaines choses ne sont pas toujours bonne à dire. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là maintenant, tout va bien.

- Mais tu t'en vas... Je t'attendrai.

- Non Ron. Toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux. Trouves-toi une gentille Gryffondor et oublies-moi... S'il te plaît. Je n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Depuis quand as-tu changé à ce point? Pourquoi es-tu devenue aussi défaitiste sans même que je ne m'en rende compte? Hermione, ça fait des mois que toi et Harry vous éloignez de moi... Du monde des vivants! Bien sur, on se parle, on rigole mais... C'est plus comme avant! C'est juste pour soutenir les apparences et...

- Arrêtes Ron. Je le sais bien, mais c'est comme ça, on ne peux rien y faire. Ne culpabilises pas, tout s'arrangera un jour ou l'autre... J'ai confiance en Harry, en l'Ordre et en tous les gens qui se battent pour vivre libre... Alors laisses-moi me battre moi aussi. S'il te plaît.

-Mais ce n'est pas un jeu ! Tu peux risquer ta vie! Et je... Je ne sais pas si je le supporterai Hermione.

- Je te promet que tout va bien se passer. Tu as confiance en moi?

C'est un mensonge, bien sur. Mais je suis prête à donner ma vie pour ceux que j'aime, pour le monde sorcier, et il ne faut pas qu'il flanche lui aussi. Ou je ne pourrai pas.

-Bien sur.

Son visage reprend des couleurs normales et il ajoute avec un grand sourire benêt :

- Mais je t'attendrai quand même.

Je lui souris à mon tour, dépose et léger baiser sur sa joue et lui chuchote un "au revoir" un peu triste, puis traverse le tableau et le referme avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

C'est _lourd! _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'acheter autant de bouquins? Ca, c'est sur que c'est pas les vêtements qui m'encombrent! Résumons: Une valise de robes, chaussures, sous-vêtements, trousse de toilette et artefacts magiques de taille à peu près raisonnable, et un sac ééééénorme contenant divers pavés soigneusement entassés et comprimés grâce à un _reducto _salvateur. Je jette un dernier regard à ma chambre qui me parait étrangement grande sans tous ses objets, m'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié.

J'ai beau avoir vécu plus de temps dans le monde moldu que dans le monde magique, il y a certain jours où je me demande comment il peuvent bien vivre sans magie... Non sérieusement, il faudrait au moins trois personnes pour porter tout ça ! Je réfléchi quelques secondes pour retrouver la formule d'allègement, puis sort enfin de la chambre en entraînant mes bagages derrière moi.

Direction, bureau de Dumbledore ! Je ressens quand même un petit pincement au coeur en me disant que je ne reverrai plus Poudlard... Mais qu'importe, mes projets sont plus important que mes regrets, alors je serais de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, c'est décidé.

- _locomotor barda!_

Couloir, escalier, corridor... Je me dépêche, de peur de croiser quelqu'un. Peu de chance: les Gryffondors doivent être en train de faire la fête à la tour, mais on ne sait jamais. J'ai laissé un mot à l'adresse d'Harry, bien que je sache qu'il ne le lira pas. On sait jamais.Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre ses marques je pense, il finira bien pas se calmer. J'espère juste qu'il le fera avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

Enfin, j'arrive devant le bureau du directeur: il m'a dit qu'il m'autoriserai à utiliser sa cheminée pour aller où je le souhaite. Ce qui m'arrange bien en fait: ça me fait gagner du temps, et plus vite je commence à chercher, plus vite je serai efficace.

_Voldemort_

Parfois, notre directeur a des lubies bizarres tout de même. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour parvenir à prononcer son nom sans trembler mais à présent je ne l'appelle plus autrement.

Je frappe trois coup discret à sa porte avant d'entendre un "entrez" aussi chaleureux que son propriétaire. Dumbledore est quand même quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour m'avoir aidé à obtenir une dérogation du ministère pour passer mes ASPICs en avance, sans même poser de questions. Comme si... Comme si il _savait._

- Miss Granger, vous tombez à pic! Patacitrouille ?

Je souris et accepte le bonbon orange qu'il me tend avec amusement.

- Je voudrez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi monsieur... Vraiment, je sais que ça parait ridicule venant de moi, mais si un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Aucune aide n'est de trop miss Granger, croyez-moi.

Il me tend la poudre de cheminette puis se rassois derrière son imposant bureau de chêne recouvert d'objets hétéroclites dont l'utilité d'une bonne moitié m'est inconnue. Derrière ses lunettes en formes de demi-lunes, ses yeux brillent comme ceux d'un enfant préparant un sale coup. Ce qui, le connaissant, ne m'étonnerait pas outre mesure.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous.

Qu'est ce que je disais?

- Vous désirez toujours continuer vos études vers les potions, n'est ce pas? Avez-vous trouvé un maître qui acceptes de vous superviser?

- Et bien, j'ai essayé, mais la personne concernée a refusé.

- Oh, vraiment?

Son expression mutine redouble d'intensité.

-Et bien j'ai trouvé la personne idéale pour vous superviser. Le meilleur.

- C'est très gentil à vous professeur, mais une seule personne pourrait m'aider dans mes projets... Je vous recontacterai. Merci encore pour tout...

Je me retourne vers la cheminée, et me prépare à partir quand une voix sèche et rauque à la fois s'élève de l'ombre:

- Et où comptez-vous aller comme ça au juste? Quant à vous Albus, vous savez très bien que les flatteries ne me font ni chaud ni froid.

- Professeur Rogue?

- Pour mon plus grand malheur. Je ne pensai pas que vous viendriez pleurer dans la barbe du directeur pour me forcer la main. J'avais manifestement sous-estimé votre hypocrisie.

La voix est venimeuse, mais je ne m'en formalise pas.

-Allons, allons, Severus, restez poli s'il vous plaît. Ainsi miss Granger m'avait devancé? Je peux vous promettre qu'elle n'est jamais venue me voir pour me demander une telle chose. Mais ça me fait plaisir que nos désirs s'accordent de façon aussi idéale...

Rogue lui jette un regard signifiant clairement que ses désirs à lui ne s'accorde pas _du tout _de façon 'idéale', que Dumbledore ignore majestueusement.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord. Personne n'est au courant à part nous trois, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que personne d'autre ne le sache. J'espère que vous vous entendrez, et que tout...

Mais je n'écoutes plus, trop éberluée pour enregistrer plus d'informations. Rogue a _accepté. _Accepté! Sans même que j'ai besoin d'insister... Puisqu'il est connu que le génie frise la folie, je comprend pourquoi Dumbledore a l'air à ce point timbré! C'est le plus grand sorcier, la personne la plus intelligente, extraordinaire, la plus...

- MISS GRANGER ! Quand vous cesserez de rêvasser, peut-être pourrions nous y aller? Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais pouvoir faire rentrer quoi que ce soit dans votre cervelle d'oiseau si vous n'êtes même pas capable de répondre quand on vous appelle!

- Au revoir miss Granger, et bonne chance. Severus.

D'un signe de tête, nous comprenons que l'entretien est terminé. Rogue lisse sa cape, attrape une poignée de poudre et prononce distinctement "8 impasse des torturés, manoir Rogue." Sympa l'adresse! Manoir? C'est vrai que Rogue est un sang-pur aristocrate. Je m'avance à mon tour, et après un dernier geste à Dumbledore qui semble plus bienveillant que jamais, je m'engouffre à mon tour dans la belle cheminée baroque. Après le tiraillement habituel auquel je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais, je m'écrase lamentablement sur un tapis chiné râpeux qui doit sûrement coûter une petite fortune. Comble de malchance, mes bagages s'écrasent à leur tour sur mon dos, me broyant les côtes.

Un ricanement peu aimable résonne dans le pièce vide.

- Vous êtes vraiment une incapable! Même pas fichu de voyager par cheminette. Depêchez-vous. Pas que vous voir étendue à mes pieds me gêne tant que ça, mais nous avons du travail.

Totalement gênée, je me relève dignement (comprenez maladroitement...) tout en essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur qui m'étreint les reins, là où les bagages ont malencontreusement atterris.

- Ca serait plus rapides si vous m'aidiez au lieu de rester là sans rien faire!

Un sourcil amusé se lève, l'air de dire "vous n'espériez pas que je vous apportes un cocktail en plus de ça, non ?"

Je dépoussière ma robe parce que, le tapis à beau être magnifique, il n'en reste pas moins extrêmement sale. D'ailleurs, je réalise rapidement que le reste de la pièce est à peu près identique au tapis. Magnifique, presque d'un autre temps, et définitivement _sale. _La cheminée noire de suie n'a pas du être ramonée depuis longtemps, les grandes dalles probablement blanche à l'origine sont d'un gris douteux, alors que les grandes tentures d'un vert sombres sont recouvertes de toiles d'araignées dans les coins. Tous les meubles sont recouverts de grandes bâches grises, comme si la pièce était abandonnée depuis longtemps. Un gigantesque lustre de cristal éteint trône majestueusement au centre de ce salon aux dimensions titanesques. Les lourds rideaux de brocart d'un chamarré de vert extraordinaires sont lacérés de haut en bas, laissant passer une faible lumière blafarde qui éclaire la pièce d'une lueur fantomatique. Je dois noter que le plus intimidant reste encore les tableaux de deux mètre sur un, où des hommes aux nez crochus et des femmes aux cheveux ébènes tous plus beau et plus menacent les uns que les autres nous fixent sans ciller.

- Bienvenue dans le manoir des Rogue, me dit-il d'une voix que je devine amère. Pourtant, cette pièce pourrait être somptueuse si elle était ne serait ce que légèrement entretenue...

- Vous êtes fâché avec votre famille?

-Je suis le dernier des Rogue.

Idiote que je suis! Décidément, il y a des fois où je ferais mieux de me taire. Mais il semble rapidement reprendre ses esprits, et part d'un pas décidé sans plus faire attention à moi vers une grande porte en ébène sculpté. Indécise, je récupère mes affaires et me demande si je dois le suivre ou non... Il lève vite mes derniers doute:

-Eh bien, qu'attendez- vous? Le déluge peut-être?

Il ne se retourne pas, ne s'arrête même pas de marcher et, est-il nécessaire de le préciser? ne prend pas la peine de m'aider à me dépêtrer de mes valises. Tant bien que mal, je le rejoins en sautillants, traînant mes sacs d'une main, cherchant ma baguette de l'autre. La lourde porte s'ouvre devant lui sans même qu'il ne la touche et il commence à me donner des instructions pour les prochains jours.

- Ce manoir appartenait à une famille férue de magie noire, je vous conseillerai donc de ne toucher à rien que vous ne connaîtriez pas déjà. Le salle de bal que vous venez de voir servira pour vos entraînements concernant l'Ordre; pour les potions, le laboratoire se trouve dans l'aile est. Il vous est _interdit _d'y aller sans moi, le reste de la maison vous étant ouverte sans restriction. Les cuisines se trouvent en sous-sol, et voici votre chambre. Installez-vous, je vous ferai visiter plus tard. Ma propre chambre se trouve deux portes après la votre, et je vous conseille de ne pas m'y déranger sans raison valable.

Sans un mot de plus, il me laisse devant mes nouveaux appartements. Oui, _appartements, _vous avez bien entendu. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai qualifier autrement le boudoir accolée à une chambre et à une salle d'eau tout en marbre. Bon! Je crois qu'un petit nettoyage s'impose!

Je dépose mes affaires dans le coin que j'ai jugé le moins sale, et, baguette en main, je dépoussière et nettoie tout ce que je vois à coup de _recurvit _sans pitié. J'ai la mauvaise idée de vouloir enlever une des bâches grises de ce que je suppose être un canapé... Des moutons de poussière s'envolent, et tout est à refaire. Sans oublier de préciser que je pars dans une crise d'éternuements épouvantable.

Bien, ordre et méthode! Il n'est pas dis qu'un minable petit appartement trois pièces plus cher à lui tout seul que mon ancienne maisonnette moldue, le cabinet dentaire de mon père et son revenu annuel auraient raison de moi! Foi d'Hermione Granger !

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Je crois que j'ai parlé un peu vite: mon enthousiasme est très rapidement retombé. J'en suis néanmoins arrivée à bout. Cette idiot aurait pas pu faire un peu de rangement avant que j'arrive? C'est son manoir après tout! Bref, je suis plutôt fière du résultat: les pièces sont grandes et aérées, et j'ai presque réussi à faire partir l'odeur planante de moisi.

Malgré la température glacée de la pièce, je sue à grosse goutte: j'ai du y passer 3 bonnes heures... A présent, le lit à baldaquin taillé-pour-géant est relativement brillant, les dalles de pierre ont retrouvé leur jolie couleur crème, et je défie quiconque de trouver la moindre toile d'araignée! (D'ailleurs, je crois que Ron n'aurait pas survécu à ce grand nettoyage de printemps: il y en avait de partout..) Ce n'est pas parfait, mais au moins, c'est propre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'excuse de tout ce travail en plus pour une seule et unique raison: dans le boudoir, en face du bureau incrusté en écailles de tortue se trouve une bibliothèque. Il y a au moins une centaine de livres, dont les trois quart me sont inconnus! Bon, bien sur, ce sont des livres de magie noire, mais... Ca reste des livres! J'ai même réussi à faire suffisamment de place pour y caser les trente miens, et, du fauteuil émeraude où je me suis assise (vautrée...) je peux même contempler une _"Histoire de Poudlard' _reluisante.

Complètement éreintée, je me lève tout de même de mon fauteuil plus que confortable et quitte ma chambre pour tenter de rejoindre le grand salon. Enfin, l'ex-salle de balle serait plus appropriée à mon avis. Je retrouve facilement mon chemin: longer le couloir sombre, à droite, encore à droite, les grand escalier et le corridor aux portrait... Je crois que je vais me plaire ici. Quand tout sera propre. Et si Rogue n'est pas trop infâme.

Et là, stupeur: alors que les grandes portes s'ouvrent toute seule à mon approche, Rogue est tranquillement en train de lire un livre près de la cheminée ronflante, alors qu'un elfe de maison, _(un elfe de maison !) _fait léviter des assiettes et des couverts sur une table conçue pour au moins dix personne.

- Professeur, voulez vous avoir l'amabilité de me dire ce qu'un _elfe de maison _fait ici?

- Mais il met le table, vous êtes aveugle?

Quand je pense que j'ai du me taper tout le nettoyage de ma chambre toute seule alors que lui se roulait les pouces, asservissant un de ces pauvres petits êtres!

- Peut-être auriez-vous eu besoin d'aide pour ranger vos innombrables vêtements ? Désolé, j'ai oublié de vous préciser que Totsy était là.

Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi en plus!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je n'ai pas l'habitude de réduire les gens en esclavage, je l'aurai fait toute seule de toute manière. Et laissez-moi vous dire que votre maison est la chose la plus sale et dégoûtante qu'il m'ai été donné de voir, et que je n'ai emmené avec moi que le strict nécessaire.

-Ca y est? Vous avez fini? Peut-être pourrions-nous passer à table? Totsy, amènes les plats.

Un 's'il te plaît' lui aurait écorché la gorge, bien sur. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Rogue à l'air d'une humeur encore plus massacrante qu'à son habitude. Probablement parce que je suis là. Peut-être à cause du manoir aussi... J'ai pas l'impression qu'il y vienne très souvent.

-Vous n'avez pas trouvé plus grand comme table? A moins qu'on ai des invités surprises dont vous ne m'ayez pas parlé?

- Je suis absolument _confus _que cela vous incommode, mais les autres tables sont encore plus grande. Y survivrez-vous? Je ne doute pas que vous ne soyez pas habituée au luxe.

Son ironie est mordante, et même blessante, mais elle m'amuse plus qu'autre chose. C'est Rogue. c'est normal.

- Non, ce sera parfait, je vous remercie de votre amabilité. Effectivement, je n'ai jamais été pourries gâtée, tout comme je n'ai jamais détenu un manoir aussi grand que sale. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu survivre sans ça. Des prédispositions hors du commun sans doute.

Il me fixe un moment d'un regard glacé et brûlant à la fois. Et je finis par détourner le regard. C'est effroyable à quel point cet homme peut être intimidant parfois. Sûrement satisfait de lui-même, il se lève, rejoins la table et se met à manger sans un mot de plus.

- Vous avez beau avoir grandi dans une famille de riche, vous ne connaissez pas les règles de politesse les plus basiques, n'est-ce pas professeur?

Cette fois-ci, je crois que je suis allée trop loin.

-Mangez, et taisez-vous.

Docile, je m'exécute et prend place à mon tour à table. Il n'empêche que si j'ai quelque chose à dire, je le dirai, quoi qu'il en pense. L'elfe dépose les dernier plat et commence à partir. Rien que pour le plaisir, je lui dis un 'merci' bien clair et bruyant, en souriant de toutes mes dents. Totsy, puisque c'est son nom, me lance un regard interloqué et un peu effrayé, (c'est sur qu'il n'a pas du recevoir beaucoup de merci avec un maître pareil!) puis s'en va après une courbette stylée. Je mange quelques secondes en silence puis...

- Votre manoir pourrait être très beau... Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous déserté?

- Vingt-sept ans.

- Pourquoi? C'est dommage de laisser une telle merveille à l'abandon! Il doit dater de la renaissance, sans compter toutes les modifications de l'époque baroque, les peintures italiennes, les statues de marbres, les..

-Je connais ma maison merci! Silence à nouveau.

-Alors ?

Sale regard de sa part.

-Alors _quoi?_

- Et bien, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé à l'abandon?

Il retourne à son assiette et grommelle un 'pas vos oignons' dans sa soupe aux cèpes. Bon, mon but étant de le dérider dans une première partie, autant essayer de le faire parler. Mince alors, les gens adore parler d'eux-même normalement !

- Au fait, je me trompe, ou vous avez mentionné des entraînements pour l'Ordre tout à l'heure?

- Vous n'êtes pas encore sourde, Dieux merci ! Avec toutes vos autres tares, cela aurait fait un peu beaucoup.

-Vous savez que c'est la phrase la plus longue que vous m'ayez dite en trois heures?

- Oui.

-Vous répondez toujours par monosyllabes?

Hinhinhin , Je crois que cette fois-ci j'ai épuisé toute sa patience. Grande inspiration, regard acéré, puis gros soupir. Flûte, raté.

- Et vous, c'est votre passe-temps favori de me pourrir la vie?

- Non, bien sur que n...

- Alors taisez-vous et laissez-moi tranquille. Gardez votre souffle pour demain, vous en aurez besoin.

- Quel est le programme?

Cette fois-ci, j'ai droit à un regard purement jubilatif. Vous savez celui qu'on fait "moi je sais quelque chose que tu sais pas"... Et ben l'exemple même.

- Vous verrez...

Puis il se lève, retourne vers son fauteuil gris perle, s'empare d'un des deux livres posés sur la petite (c'est bien la seule chose que l'on pourrait qualifier de 'petit' dans cette maison ') commode en acajou, jette un _silencio _qui m'est clairement adressé et s'emmure dans son silence. Je ne mange pas beaucoup, mais finis tranquillement ce que je m'étais servie (c'est pas croyable de manger si vite! En plus, c'est mauvais pour la santé...) puis m'affale à mon tour dans un des superbes fauteuils si confortables en prenant le second livre. _"Théories expérimentales sur le principe actif du sang de licorne" ._2349 pages. C'est un livre, ça ne peut être _que _intéressant.

_Edité en _1746. Je me demande si je n'ai pas un peu présumé de mes forces là...

_Le sang de licorne étant considéré comme sacré par les anciens, peu d'études ont été accordé au sujet jusqu'à présent. Pourtant il est prouvé que la magie ancestrale était capable de relever ses propriétés par des rites..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il est lourd ce livre! Les reliures en cuir sont peut-être très belle mais j'ai les jambes écrabouillée.. .

... _Complexes _et _malheureusement perdus au jour d'aujourd'hui. Les lois de censure de _1135 _ont été la cause de grandes pertes, notamment des travaux de 1'Allemand Stadtstein, celebrissime empoisonneur. Les licornes _à _cette époque..._

Je me demande ce qu'il lit. J'espère que j'arriverai à le dérider.

_était alors bien plus nombreuses _et _proche des..._

Si lui j'arrive à le dérider lui, alors, j'arriverai à dérider Harry, c'est sur.

.. _sorciers qu'aujourd'hui. Dans des temps encore plus reculé, _à _l'aube..._

Il a l'air si sombre... Pourtant, quand il lit, son visage se détend un peu.

_...des temps, les moldus eux-même pouvaient les voir. _Ce _qui est une abbération pour nous, contemporains, mais..._

Il en paraîtrait presque beau. Non, Rogue n'est pas beau. Mais son visage affirme son caractère, et si il était moins grincheux, une sorcière gentille et intelligente vivrait sûrement avec lui.

_qui fut tout naturel avant le grand chiasme._

Correction: si j'arrive à le dérider _lui, _alors je serais capable de devenir ministre de la magie.

Sans même le réaliser, Hermione plongea à bras ouverts dans ceux de Morphée, son visage fin légèrement crispé au milieu de ses innombrables mèches folles.

**oooOoOooo fin du chapitre 3 oooOoOooo**

coucou à tous :) je suis désolée de pa&s avoir pu répondre à tous, mais c'était les RARs ou le chapitre lol ;) Encore merci à tous en tout cas !  
Sinon, pour parler du chapitre, je préfère la fin au début que je trouve un peu gnan gnan... Mais bon, il fallait bien introduire deux ou trois petites choses lol ;)  
Bref ! Prochain chapitre pendant les vacances, et en attendant, bonne lecture à tous, et laissez un commentaire, même court ca fait plaisir :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le 'programme' de Rogue**

Quand je me suis réveillée, une couverture en laine me tenait chaud, et une délicieuse odeur de café et de chocolat flottait dans l'air. Il m'a fallut une dizaine secondes pour réaliser que je ne me trouvais pas dans mon lit, ni même à Poudlard. Une autre dizaine pour comprendre que j'étais bel et bien dans le manoir des Rogue. Pour l'amour de Dieux, qu'est ce que je fiche _ici? _A oui, Rogue, les cours de potion avancé. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'émerge des contrées brumeuses dans lesquelles je nageais quelques secondes plus tôt, me lève en frottant mes yeux brouillé par le sommeil, et plie la douce couverture sur le fauteuil.

Les elfes de maisons sont vraiment des anges, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment les gens peuvent leur donner du travail alors qu'ils couvrent les jeunes filles endormies pour pas qu'elles n'aient froid, et qu'ils préparent des petits déjeuner aux parfums plus alléchants qu'une montagne de chocolat fondu. Sans plus me poser de questions sur l'incompréhensible, je rejoins sa sérénissime seigneurie déjà installée entre le porridge et les saucisses fumantes.

- Bonjour, bien dormi?

J'ai pris le ton le plus enjoué possible, mais ça n'a à priori aucune incidence sur le regard acéré qu'il me jette.

- Pas dormi. Et vous? La pièce mise à votre disposition n'était pas assez confortable à votre goût pour que vous dormiez dans un fauteuil ?

- Comme c'est gentil à vous de vous soucier du bien-être de votre élève! Vos appartements sont parfait, je vous rassure, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu assez de force pour aller jusque là-bas. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez?

Sa lèvre frémit, et je le soupçonne de retenir un sourire. De bonne humeur ce matin! Je suis en progrès...

- Je dois m'occuper de remettre le manoir en fonctionnement. Je vous attendrais ici dans une heure, pour le début de vos cours. Le reste du temps, nous travaillerons dans cette pièce de huit heure à midi jusqu'à ce que la salle d'entraînement soit fonctionnelle. L'après-midi, vous préparerez les potions que je vous indiquerais. J'attends de vous une grande rigueur et un travail sans faille. Vous avez une heure de libre de cinq à sept, nous dînerons chaque jour ici-même, puis deux heures de lecture vous sera imposée. Vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la soirée. Il est bien évident qu'il vous est interdit de sortir en dehors des propriétés du manoir.

- Les propriétés du manoir?

-Oui, la maison et le jardin.

Je jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et remarque qu'effectivement, le paysage alentours est désert. Pas une

maison, pas une route ou même un sorcier. D'accord, en fait Rogue s'appelle Cresus.

- Si vous avez tout abandonné ici, pourquoi ne l'avoir pas vendu? Tout cela doit coûter cher, non?

- Assez pour vivre sept vie de luxe oui. Mais je ne peux pas le vendre. Ma famille a bien fait les choses.

Des petites rides apparaissent au coin de ses yeux.

- La famille, c'est sacré, c'est ça ?

Je sais déjà que ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvée pour le faire parler.

- Les avocats de la famille sont sacrés.

Et c'est sur cette réponse énigmatique qu'il se lève et s'en va dans son habituel claquement de cape. Je finis rapidement mon déjeuner, récupère le livre que j'ai honteusement abandonné la veille, puis retourne prendre une douche et me changer dans mes appartements. J'enfile un jean confortable et le pull le plus chaud que je trouve (ils ne connaissent pas le chauffage ici ?) puis part me balader dehors. Enfin, cherche la sortie pour aller me balader dehors serait plus adapté à la situation. Après m'être perdue une bonne demi-douzine de fois, j'abandonne l'idée de la sortie, afin de chercher désespérément la grande salle. Je serai jamais à l'heure. _Et zut! _En désespoir de cause, je tente d'appeler Totsy qui heureusement, apparaît en un _pop _sonore.

- Totsy, tu pourrais me montrer le chemin de la grande salle s'il-te-plaît ? Je... Euh, je me suis perdue je crois.

- Bien sur madame, suivez Totsy, elle connaît le chemin.

- Appelles moi Hermione s'il te plaît, je ne suis tout de même pas si vieille que ça !

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux globuleux, comme si je venais de dire une énormité.

- Bien sur madame Hermione, tout ce qui peut vous faire plaisir.

Mouais. C'est pas encore ça, mais je m'en contenterai. En trottinant devant moi, elle me mène finalement devant la grande salle, avant de faire une autre de ses courbettes stylées et de disparaître.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Désolée, je me suis perdue... C'est vraiment trop grand chez vous.

- Écoutez, j'accepte de vous superviser, de vous consacrer du temps, alors j'attends de vous que vous

soyez à l'heure, est-ce clair pour votre petit cerveau attrofié miss Granger ?

Aucune de mes réparties cinglantes ne me viennent à l'esprit, et je baisse les yeux comme une petite fille prise en faute.

-Très clair monsieur.

Mais quelle idiote, limite si je bafouille pas! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait toujours perdre tous mes moyens?

- Que ça ne se reproduise plus. Combien de sorts d'attaque connaissez-vous miss Granger ?

- Euh...

-Arrêtez de commencer vos phases comme ça, c'est agaçant. Dites ce que vous avez à dire et pour le reste, taisez-vous.

_Zen. _Ce n'est que le début alors _zen. _Je réprime à la dernière seconde un autre 'euh...' hésitant, puis réfléchis avant de lui répondre:

- Je crois que j'en connais autour de trente, et en maîtrise une quinzaine.

- Banissez aussi le mot 'croire' et 'autour de' de votre vocabulaire. Précision Granger est synonyme d'efficacité. Pour ma part, j'en connais cent cinquante-sept, et en maîtrise quarante-huit. Nous allons donc remédier à cette lamentable lacune. Commençons par le plus utile: _l'avada kedavra._

-Non!

Rien pu faire, c'est parti tout seul.

- Et pourquoi donc miss?

Son regard se fait clairement menaçant, alors que sa voix, mielleuse à souhait me donne des frissons.

- Hors de question que je tue mes semblables. C'est contraire à mon étique.

- Votre _étique? _Vous vous fichez de moi?

Sa voix se fait clairement menaçante. Il avance un peu vers moi, et je me recule, terrifiée. Des flash me reviennent. _Une _odeur de whisky mêlée à un parfum probablement hors de prix... Des cheveux blond etlisses rendus collant par la transpiration. Un souffle chaud... Une pierre de glace gèle mes entrailles et ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge nouée.

- Granger ?

Je reprend conscience et remarque que mon corps est agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Il tente de

pénétrer dans mon esprit, mais je me suis automatiquement mise en occlumentie dès qu'il s'est approché. Réflexe.

- Ca... Ca va. Je ne supporte pas vraiment que l'on m'approche.

Il ne relève même pas mon bégaiement et me scrute avec attention. Ma respiration se calme, mon coeur ralentit enfin et je me reprends.

- Je vous prierai de ne pas tenter d'entrer dans mon esprit sans permission, c'est extrêmement impoli et définitivement désagréable.

Il reprend son expression menaçante, et me toise à nouveau alors que j'évite son regard.

- Je disais donc, avant que vous ne vous transformiez en Londubat tremblant, que je comptais vous apprendre _l'avada _et que vous n'aviez pas le choix. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec l'étique miss, nous sommes en guerre.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant d'aquiecer. Je me sens un peu perdue sur mes jambes encore flageolantes, et de toute manière, le connaître ne m'oblige pas à l'utiliser, non?

- _L'avada _est un sortilège qui déclenche une décharge magique dans le corps de la victime, le but étant d'atteindre le coeur pour l'arrêter. Sur des petits animaux, cette spécificité n'est pas importante, puisque la moindre petite décharge sera mortelle, même si la décharge est faible, et il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle atteigne directement les parties vitales de l'animal. Nous commenceront donc sur des araignées... Le plus facile à trouver dans cette maison... ajoute-t-il non sans une certaine ironie. La difficulté est dans ce cas-là réduite au maximum.

De ses grands pas raides mais néanmoins gracieux, il ouvre une boite en verre que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Sur la grande table, il pose une espèce de tarentule à peine plus grande que l'ongle de mon pouce, et l'immobilise, puis s'assoit.

- Restez debout, et concentrez-vous. Vous devez trouver ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en vous, et _vouloir _la mort de cette araignée. Essayez.

Je m'avance, un peu gauche, regarde la pauvre petite araignée qui doit être terrifiée, puis prononce la formule d'une voix faible mais néanmoins ferme. Une sorte de fumée informe et verte foncée sort du bout de ma baguette. Je lève un regard désolé vers Rogue, qui m'intime de recommencer. 'La partie la plus mauvaise de mon être' ? Mensonges, envie de me venger de ma vie volée, mes rancoeurs. Cette fois-ci, la fumée est un peu plus verte, et un peu plus dense.

- Vous vous y prenez mal.

Non, pas possible!

- Vous devez vouloir la mort de cette animal. Pas tenter pitoyablement de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

D'accord. Le vouloir mort. Mais je veux pas tuer cette araignée moi! Son regard glacial me convainc rapidement de faire tout mon possible.

- Donnez-moi d'autres indices.

- C'est à vous de les trouver. Concentrez-vous. Pensez que cet insecte est la cause de tout vos maux. Votre chien est mort? c'est sa faute. Potter est fâché avec vous? C'est sa faute. Vous ne servez à rien et n'êtes qu'un poids pour tous? C'est sa faute. Vous...

- Ca va, ça va ! J'ai compris le principe!

Ma voix est un peu plus sèche que je ne l'aurai voulu, et à voir son sourire sarcastique, ça lui fait extrêmement plaisir. Connard ! Très bien petite araignée, à nous deux! Cette fois-ci, je ne prononce pas le sortilège tout de suite, et repense à tout ce qui est capable de me mettre en colère. Je sens toute la haine accumulée me donner envie de mordre et de frapper, et mon esprit est à la limite de ne plus pouvoir contenir les pensées à propos de Lucius. D'une voix qui me surprend moi-même par sa froideur, je prononce le sortilège, et l'araignée cesse de se débattre.

- Elle est plus morte de terreur que de votre sort, mais je suppose que je dois considérer ça comme une réussite?

Un mot gentil ou d'encouragement, ça le tuerai?

- Vous supposez bien.

- Taisez-vous. Recommencez, jusqu'à ce que ça vienne naturellement, sans besoin de vous concentrer.

J'ai passé les deux heures suivante à tuer les araignées qu'il m'avait auparavant immobilisé. Et, bien malgré moi, ça commence à me plaire. Tuer donne une impression de pouvoir grisante. Et dire que ce n'est que des petits insectes... Se perdre dans sa propre noirceur, son envie d'imposer sa volonté... C'est indescriptible. C'est mal, je le sais mais... D'un côté, je comprend un peu mieux mes ennemis. Mais encore plus que ça, le fait de devoir me maîtriser, de comprendre un nouveau sort, _d'apprendre, _tout simplement... J'adore ça. Rogue m'observe, sans rien dire, alors, que petit à petit, mon sort se fait plus précis, plus dense et plus vert. Je dois être à ma vingtième araignée, quand je m'écroule sur un fauteuil, étrangement fébrile.

- Je crois que vous avez compris la première leçon. Le sortilège de mort épuise votre capacité magique, parce que vos sentiments vindicatif et haineux ne sont pas les plus forts en vous. Pour Voldemort, cela crée un plaisir sans limite... La magie naît des sentiments des sorciers. Bien sur, les araignée, ce n'est rien. Vous tenteriez ce sort sur moi que je n'aurai même pas une petite brûlure.

La difficulté croit avec la taille et la complexité du sujet: le flux doit parvenir jusqu'à un point vital. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, vous arriverez en pleine action à toucher un sorcier loin du coeur et à le tuer quand même, mais vous en êtes encore loin. Vous sentez ce pouvoir n'est-ce pas? Cette envie de faire du mal. C'est ce que vous devez utiliser et _aimer _pour y parvenir. Il va sans dire que les sorts de magie noire décuplent cette impression, et pervertissent un sorcier sans peine. Continuez: conjurez des petits mammifères, et entraînez-vous, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Mais... Je suis épuisée! Je ne suis même pas sûre d'être capable de lancer un simple _lumos!_

- Dans une bataille, votre adversaire ne vous laissera pas la temps de faire une pause. Arrêtez de faire votre chochotte, et travaillez! Vous n'êtes pas en vacances miss, ajoute-t-il d'une voix méprisante, avant de quitter la pièce.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Ca fait deux semaines. Deux semaines que je trime à travailler sans relâche ma magie, le sortilège de mort, et les innombrables potions que Rogue me fait faire. Inutile de dire que je suis exténuée. Le matin, il me donne deux ou trois instructions, et me laisse la plupart du temps travailler seule, allant je-ne-sais-où. Il est toujours aussi cassant et cinglant, mais si je dois lui accorder une chose, c'est bien ça : c'est un excellent professeur.

Pas pédagogue pour un sou, mais toujours efficace, clair et concis. Disons juste que sa manière de travailler me convient parfaitement: pas de paroles en trop, une froideur sans pareil, et du travail à longueur de temps.

L'après-midi est mon moment préféré: en silence, il m'apprend des potions que, pour la plupart, je ne connaissais pas. Mes mains tremblent à chaque fois, encore fatiguées de la séance de la matinée. Je tente tant bien que mal de le cacher, mais ça m'a valu quelques erreurs et remarques acides de sa part. Dire qu'après deux heures de pause j'ai encore les mains qui tremblent! A la fin de la séance, je souffle comme après avoir couru un marathon, je suis toute tremblante et courbatue, mais je tiens toujours jusqu'à la fin. En fait, après les deux premières heures, je me demande comment je fais pour continuer: je n'ai pas menti lorsque je lui ai avoué ne plus être capable de produire un l_umos _sans efforts surhumains. Mais je continue. Encore et encore.

Au départ, je pensais que mon corps s'habituerait à ce rythme, mais rien du tout! Plus les jours avancent, plus je suis exténuée. J'arrive maintenant à tuer des mammifères de la taille d'un gros chien, mais je ne maîtrise pas vraiment tous les sentiments nécessaire pour produire le sort. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour il me faudrai autant de temps pour apprendre un simple sort !

Bref. Après avoir mangé, je retrouve Rogue en bas. Son laboratoire est impressionnant. Presque la moitié de la salle de bal (et c'est pas peu dire, croyez-moi !), il est recouvert de placard contenant un nombre incalculable de fioles diverses et variées. Certaines sont mises sous clef, d'autres brillent étrangement, et d'autres encore sont recouvertes d'une couche de poussière si épaisses, qu'elles me semblent être là depuis la nuit des temps. Je ne préfère même pas savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle contiennent... Malgré tout ce que j'ai lu à ce sujet, je n'en connais pas le quart de la moitié. Ici, j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore onze ans, où tout m'émerveillait dans ce monde nouveau, où je me sentais comme perdue au milieu de toutes ces choses que je ne connaissais ni ne comprenais.

Le reste du laboratoire est constitué d'instruments qui, je ne l'ai appris que récemment, servent à couper, trancher, isoler certaines propriétés des différents ingrédients, et de plantes, crins, insectes, constituants de potions encore plus innombrables. Il y a même un endroit où est apposé un sortilège de froid perpétuel, pour conserver certains éléments! Et au milieu des tables de préparation, des cheminées et des registres magiques décrivant tous les objets ou ingrédients de cette pièce par ordre alphabétique, se trouve les chaudrons. De toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, il y a ceux en argent, en or, en bois, en liège, en acier... Il y en a même un où trois personnes pourraient facilement tenir à l'aise! C'est une vrai caverne d'ali-baba. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule pièce de la maison qui est tenue impécablement.

Ces après-midi là, Rogue a l'air de meilleur humeur que jamais. Toujours grognon et antipathique, mais la lueur triste se fait moindre. Il semble comme... Apaisé par les volutes chaudes s'échappant des chaudrons sur lesquels on travaille. Ca se voit que c'est son élément. De nombreux livres parlent de l'art des potions dans l'arrière-fond de la pièce, mais pas une fois il a eu besoin de les consulter alors que je passe mon temps à aller y faire des vérifications.

C'est sur, ces potions ne doivent pas être très compliquée, après tout je ne suis que débutante, mais je ne le pensais pas aussi doué. C'est comme si les indications ne lui étaient pas utiles, puisqu'il comprend intuitivement comment chaque interaction fonctionne. D'une vitesse, d'une précision et d'un savoir-faire hors du commun, il concocte avec des gestes sur et même gracieux les potions les plus dangereuses ou difficiles, sans une once d'hésitation.

Je me souviens d'une après-midi ou je le lui ai fait remarquer:

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo **

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

Un de mes chaudrons doit cuire deux heures en ajoutant une goutte de potion de ratatinage toutes les vingt minutes, et il me suffit de tourner l'autre dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre durant une demi-heure. J'en profite pour lever la tête et l'observer travailler en silence. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de lui poser la question, mais je suis incapable de faire deux choses à la fois, les potions requièrent toute mon attention. Mais puisque j'ai du temps devant moi.

- Pourquoi enseignez-vous à Poudlard ?

Il me regarde de son habituel air revêche, mais néanmoins étonné par ma question. Les émotions sont quasiment toujours illisibles sur son visage, mais étant donné que je passe mon temps à l'observer, je commence à discerner quelques-unes des subtilités de ses expressions.

- Occupez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. Vous êtes suffisamment nulle pour avoir besoin de toute votre attention.

- Écoutez, si vous devez m'enseigner quelque chose, autant que s'on s'entende, non? Ca fait deux semaine que je suis ici, et vous ne m'avez encore jamais parlé d'autres chose que de potion ou _d'avada... _soyez un peu poli et aimable! Je vous assure, même vous finirez par trouver ça agréable! C'est pas comme si je vous demandais de me traiter comme une princesse non?

Il se retourne en m'observant quelques secondes de ses yeux d'oiseaux de proie, alors que ses mains continuent la préparation sans même avoir à regarder ce qu'il fait. Il soupire d'un air fataliste, puis reprend:

- Peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas remarqué, mais mon domaine, c'est les potions. Albus m'a offert un travail, pourquoi J'aurais-je refusé?

- Oui, bien sur, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Que vous travailliez là-bas durant la première guerre, je peux le comprendre... L'Ordre, tout ça... Mais aujourd'hui? Tout ça a l'air si simple pour vous... Pourquoi ne pas travailler dans la recherche pour le ministère, ou enseigner dans le supérieur?

- Le ministère ne me porte pas dans son coeur.

- Mais... Pourquoi? C'est ridicule! Vous êtes le meilleur maître de potion que je connaisse... Un sourire amer apparaît sur son visage.

- Auriez-vous oublié que je suis un mangemort ?

- Oh... Mais, vous avez été espion, et officiellement levé de toutes charges et si vous êtes bon, ils devraient s'en contenter, non?

- Officiellement, vous l'avez dit. Et je ne suis pas seulement bon, je suis Le meilleur, tout court. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi comme maître si vous l'ignoriez?

Je rigole doucement face à son manque de modestie évident et décide de ne pas répondre à sa question. Il le prendrait sûrement très mal, et je suis incapable de mentir correctement, surtout à quelqu'un comme lui.

- J'ai dépassé le septième niveau à vingt-quatre ans, et j'ai un doctorat en potions d'attaque, de défense, de soin, de transformation, de potion moléculaire, de magie noire, d'histoire des potion, de potion antique et oubliée, de potion étrangère et de potion expérimentales. Je suis arrivé premier partout.

J'en reste bouche-bée quelques secondes. Heureusement que ma main continue de tourner machinalement ou j'aurai du tout recommencer.

- Mais... Mais c'est impossible! Il faut 5 ans d'étude, plus deux ans pour chaque spécialisation! Et c'est des études difficiles et il n'y a qu'une petite cinquantaine de sorcier ayant atteint le septième niveau aujourd'hui... Vous devez être le plus jeune depuis... Depuis...

- Depuis deux cent ans oui. Et cessez donc de bégayer, je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, c'est agaçant.

Je ne tiens pas compte de sa remarque et calcule mentalement le nombre d'année d'étude qu'il lui aurait fallu.

- C'est impossible. Vous auriez eu 43 ans à la fin de vos études, si l'on ajoute les années où vous avez enseigné à Poudlard, vous auriez plus de cinquante ans...

Il hausse les épaules.

- J'ai appris la plupart de ce que je sais de façon autodidacte.

Je reste silencieuse quelques temps, histoire d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. Ce type est un putain de

génie!

- Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu: pourquoi ne pas vendre vos services de façon autonome? En habitant ici, vous seriez bien mieux payé qu'à Poudlard... Vous pourriez être plus riche que Malefoy !

- Les Malefoy possèdent des investissements et des placements dont vous n'avez même pas idée, et ce, dans le monde entier. Même si Gringotts faisait faillite, ils resteraient la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre et peut-être du monde sorcier.

- Et bien, peut-être pas _aussi _riche, mais avouez que vous seriez tout de même...

- Ceci, ne vous concerne en aucune façon miss Granger, et je considère avoir été suffisamment poli et aimable avec vous pour le reste de la semaine. Ne me posez plus de questions inutiles et travaillez.

Après ça, il n'a plus voulu répondre à aucune de mes interrogations, et, de toute manières, les vingt minutes étaient passées et mes potions me réclamaient.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Finalement, mon seul regret, c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire parler. Oh bien sur, comme ce jour-là, nous avons de petites discussions où il n'est pas vraiment désagréable, mais impossible de le faire parler de lui. A chaque fois que le sujet devient trop personnel, il détourne la conversation (à ma grande honte, il y a même des fois où il est parvenu à me faire changer de sujet sans même que je m'en rende compte) ou bien il me fait clairement comprendre de me taire si je compte rester ici plus de deux semaines. Mais je ne laisse pas tomber pour autant. Je suppose qu'il faut un peu plus de temps pour qu'il s'ouvre un peu à moi, et qu'il cesse de me considérer comme une gamine sans interet, un devoir imposé par Dumbledore.

Quand je ne travaille pas sur les potions, c'est sur _l'avada _et le reste du temps, je suis trop épuisée pour tenter de lui faire la conversation. Surtout qu'il ne m'aide pas vraiment de ce côté là. Chaque fois que nous discutons, en dehors du strict nécessaire, ça ressemble plus à un combat, à un interrogatoire, qu'à une discussion civilisée. Et la plupart du temps, je parle sans même savoir de ce que je dis, et lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir. Je le vois à son expression. Dans ces moment-là, il se referme aussi vite qu'une huître, et mieux vaut que tout ce que je fasse soit parfait si je ne veux pas attirer sa colère.

Enfin, il y a tout de même des côtés positifs: en le choisissant comme maître, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il soit aussi doué ni intéressant. Chacun de ses cours est une mine d'informations précieuses et toutes plus captivantes les unes que les autres. Je crois que personne d'autre que lui n'aurai pu me comprendre et me satisfaire à ce point. J'ai toujours aimé apprendre, je crois d'ailleurs que ma curiosité est ce qui l'agace et lui plaît suivant les situations... Ca, c'est sur qu'il n'a pas du avoir beaucoup d'élèves comme moi!

Je ne fais même plus attention à ses sarcasmes, ne tiens plus compte de ses allures d'ours mal léché pour me contenter de suivre à la lettre tout me qu'il me dit. En fait, cet homme est encore plus complexe que ce que je n'avais imaginé. J'ai souvent du mal à le comprendre, mais je parviens de mieux en mieux à l'appréhender et à savoir comment réagir. Une de mes plus grandes fierté!

En fait, je crois qu'il est dangereux. Entre ses connaissances en potion, sa faculté à mentir et à dissimuler des informations, sa capacité à toujours surprendre et agir différemment font de lui un homme imprévisible. Et ça me plaît, il faut bien l'avouer. Si la curiosité est une de mes qualités, elle peut aussi s'avérer être un de

mes plus gros défauts: je suis incapable de rester de glace devant ce mystère vivant. Il me fascine autant qu'il m'exaspère.

Avant, je voulais l'aider parce que je détestais cet éclat de tristesse qu'il laisse si rarement transparaître. Maintenant... Maintenant je ne sais plus. Le soir, je mange trois fois rien, et me contente de l'observer. Je

n'avais jamais remarqué, mais c'est vrai qu'il a des manières d'aristocrates. Depuis cet été, j'ai du maigrir de quinze kilos. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, même les délicieux plats de Poudlard me dégoûtaient...

Autre avantage d'étudier ici : il me fait tellement travailler que je parviens à ne plus penser à ce qu'il m'est arrivé... Tout ce qui est autre que Rogue ou les potion est banni de mon cerveau! Même la nuit jè ne fais plus de cauchemars. Je ne rêve plus tout court d'ailleurs: à mon avis, mon corps est tellement exténué en fin de journée qu'il n'est plus capable de faire autre chose que de reconstituer mes réserves magique. Chaque soir, je m'endors durant les deux heures de lectures qu'il m'a imposé. D'ailleurs c'est étrange, il ne m'a jamais fait de remarque là-dessus... Mais il est vrai que j'arrive toujours à ses cours en sachant ce qui est nécessaire.

Par contre, il ne se gêne pas en ce qui concerne mes bâillements intempestifs à longueur de journée... C'est pas ma faute si il m'épuise! Bref, chaque soir je m'endors dans ce que je me suis mise à appeler _mon _fauteuil, et chaque matin je me réveille recouverte de la même couverture bien chaude. Je crois même que je n'ai encore jamais dormi dans ma chambre! Pas qu'elle soit inconfortable, mais... Je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise. La vérité, c'est que j'ai peur. Dans ce grand salon, il y a toujours de la lumière, un feu de cheminé ronronnant et rassurant, et surtout, il est là.

Je ne lui fait pas confiance. il est trop imprévisible. Je suis bien incapable de dire à quoi il peut bien penser! Mais je m'endors plus facilement dans la salle de bal, parce que je sais qu'il veille une bonne partie de la nuit et qu'il est là.

**oooOOOo0oOOOOooo**

- Bien, puisque vous maîtrisez à peu près le sortilège de mort, nous allons passer à l'étape suivante.

Il conjure un espèce de poulet muet, puis me regarde quelques secondes, réfléchissant.

- Tenez, prenez ma baguette.

- Pourquoi?

-Est-ce que pour _une fois, _vous pourriez faire ce que je vous dis sans poser de question?

- Et bien, étant donné que je serais beaucoup plus efficace si je comprend... Non.

- Vous êtes un cas désespéré miss Granger.

- Pas du tout, je suis une personne logique.

- Et bien, faites marcher vos cellules grises, et prenez ma baguette.

Il détache sa cape, et recouvre la poule, poulet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pas qu'elle soit raté, non!

Disons juste qu'il est beaucoup plus doué en potion qu'en métamorphose.

- Bien, maintenant, tuez-la.

D'un geste fluide et naturel (Comment le sortilège mortel à pu me devenir _naturel? _Enfin bref) je me concentre et jette le sort, le tout ne me prenant à présent moins de trois secondes. La sensation est vraiment étrange... Comparé à ma baguette, celle-ci semble beaucoup plus froide, difficile à manier. Mais la lumière verte habituelle jailli en un faisceau vert électrique, parfait. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. La cape est toute brûlée, mais la... _chose _est intacte, et se dandine tranquillement, bien qu'un peu sonné quand même.

- Ceci, est du au fait que votre sort ne dépasse pas les protections magiques du vêtement. Votre flux magique est dévié, parce que vous ne vous concentrez pas assez sur la totalité du coq. Vous pensez trop à ce que vous voyez, et pas assez à la nature de ce que vous voulez tuer.

Ah ? C'était un coq? Hum... Me concentrer sur la totalité du coq. Je recommence, mais le résultat est le même. Bien que sa pauvre cape soit dans un piètre état à présent.

- Vous devez faire abstraction du vêtement. Ce sort est un sort fixe: quelque soit la puissance que vous y mettez, l'effet sera toujours le même. Si vous ne voulez pas finir épuisée, réduisez sa puissance au maximum. Quand vous l'aurez fait, la cape restera intacte et le sort passera à travers.

Je recommence, et cette fois-ci, la brûlure est nettement plus petite. Mais le coq n'a rien. C'est quoi qu'il m'a conjuré là ? Un coq nucléaire ou quoi! Quant à Rogue, il se contente de sourire sarcastiquement, limite content que je me plante. Non mais quelle enflure!

- Vous ne savez décidément rien faire miss!

- Dites, c'est votre façon de m'inciter à réussir de me descendre tout le temps, quoi que je fasse ? Si je n'y arrive pas, c'est votre faute! C'est vous le professeur!

- Oh non! Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à votre incompétence, j'en ai bien peur! Bien, je vous laisse vous entraîner... Vous avez encore beaucoup de travail à ce que je vois!

- Attendez! Où allez-vous comme ça chaque jour? Vous n'avez pas cours à Poudlard ! J'ai besoin que vous m'indiquiez quoi faire moi!

- Je crois être un adulte responsable miss Granger, allant et faisant ce que bon me semble... Quant à mes conseils, si vous écoutiez ceux que je vous donne en début d'heure, vous y arriveriez. Mais bien sur, vous êtes au-dessus de ça n'est-ce pas? Vous pensez arriver à tous faire toute seule, en bonne miss-je-sais-tout.. .

- Vous êtes méchant et de mauvaise foi. Je n'ai jamais prétendu y arriver seule, et j'écoute toujours ce que vous me dites, mais si je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas!

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais gentil? Et si vous ne parvenez pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi facile, alors il est inutile de continuer, vous arriverez encore moins à faire le reste.

- Écoutez, ça fait des jours et des jours que je m'entraîne à ce sortilège, je suis littéralement épuisée... Je peux pas faire... Je sais pas moi, une pause? Ou alors apprenez-moi autre chose, et je continuerai cet entraînement plus tard...

Apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Flûte.

- Continuez miss Granger. Si quand je reviens, vous n'y êtes pas parvenu, je considérerai votre cas comme un échec.

- Et alors? Vous me considérez déjà comme un échec ! Ca fait des jours qu'on se côtoie, et des jours que vous m'ignorez superbement!

Résigné, il se retourne, pose la poudre de cheminette et reviens vers moi. cette fois-ci, je ne me recule pas.

- Effectivement, vous êtes une raté, je ne le nie pas. Et je ne vois pas du tout en quoi je vous ignore. Je vous donne des cours particulier, et, croyez-moi, beaucoup tuerai pour avoir cette chance. Maintenant, il est temps que vous grandissiez et que vous preniez conscience que vous n'êtes pas une priorité dans ma vie. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour vous, ou avez-vous besoin que je le répète ? Des éclaircissements peut-être ? Vous devriez être contente, nous communiquons! Puis-je partir maintenant?

- Vous savez que c'est une des phrases les plus longues que vous m'ayez dite? Je vous félicite, vous êtes en grand progrès! C'est pas encore ça niveau gentillesse, mais on avance, on avance !

Il reste interdit quelques seconde. Sûrement par mon culot. Ca fait des semaines que je ne m'étais pas emportée... Mais aujourd'hui, je suis particulièrement fatiguée, mes cauchemars sont revenus, et j'ai envie de taper sur tout ce qui bouge. Et puis, son indifférence mêlée à du mépris me vexe plus que je ne saurai le dire.

- Mais je vous en prie, allez-y! Allez faire toutes ces choses _si _importantes!

Il me regarde d'un air furieux, et comme toujours, je baisse les yeux. Il me lâche juste avant de partir:

- Vous avez de la chance que je sois en retard. Nous en reparlerons.

Et il s'en va après un regard furieux. J'ai bien peur d'avoir fait ce que je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire: je

me suis laissée emporter par mes nerfs et ma fatigue. Bon, et bien, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire pour me rattraper je crois: m'entraîner.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Je transpire et tremble de tous mes membres, mais je continue. Il ne reste plus qu'une petite partie de la grande cape, mais je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout. Il m'a fallu environ deux heure pour tuer le coq. Mais je ne m'arrête pas là, hors de question! Il me prend pour une incapable, il va voir ce qu'il va voir! Accélérant le rythme, je conjure puis tue des coqs à travers la cape, en modérant au

maximum mon flux magique, et en tentant de passer au travers du vêtement sans même qu'il ne bouge d'un millimètre. Je ne fais plus attention à ma main qui tremble, à mon dos ruisselant de sueur, à mes courbatures et à mes yeux qui ne voient plus très clair, et je continue, encore plus vite, encore plus difficile.

Si Lucius m'a appris une chose, c'est bien ça : résister à la douleur. Je vais lui montrer ma détermination, et en finir avec ce sort de malheur! Je me met à conjurer des animaux de plus en plus gros, et parviens à les tuer à travers la cape, un à un. Le temps n'a plus d'importance, ni la fatigue, je conjure et je tue. Mes animaux sont beaucoup moins précis qu'au début, mais je n'y fait pas attention. Je ne prend même plus la

peine de les effacer après les avoir tué, et petit à petit les carcasses s'entassent. Je n'en ai que faire et je continue, imperturbable. Enfin, je conjure un cheval, bien plus grand et massif qu'un homme et lance le sort sur son sabot (là où c'est le plus difficile) recouvert du dernier minuscule bout de cape. Il s'écroule. Parfait. Je m'écroule à mon tour, évanouie, mais enfin satisfaite.

**oooOOOooo fin du chapitre 4 oooOOOooo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Visites courtoises**

Non mais quel culot! Granger m'énerve de plus en plus. Non seulement elle m'oblige à quitter Poudlard, à revenir dans ce manoir honni où je m'étais juré de ne plus remettre les pieds, mais en plus, elle passe son temps à me parler, alors que je n'aspire qu'a la tranquillité. Il faut croire qu'en plus d'être une miss-je-sais-tout absolument horripilante, elle ne supporte pas de se tenir tranquille. A part quand elle travaille. Et quand elle dort. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle me manque de respect à ce point. Et le pire... Le pire! C'est que tout ce quelle fait, elle le réussi.

Je voulais voir ce dont elle étais capable, et lui ai fait réaliser des potions de niveau trois sans bien sur le lui dire- et, même si sa potion était loin d'être parfaite et utilisable sans de forts effets secondaire, elle était néanmoins réussie. Chaque fois. A Poudlard, les meilleurs de mes étudiants ne dépassent pas le niveau un ! Il y a même des jour où je me surprend à apprécier ces après-midi au laboratoire. Un comble! Toujours est-il que je tiendrai ce que j'ai dit. L'excuse parfaite! Si elle ne parviens pas à tuer ce coq avant mon retour, elle se cherchera un autre maître.

En réalité, moi qui considérais son apprentissage comme une corvée, je commence à me demander jusqu'où elle peut aller... Bref. Totsy, l'ancien elfe de maison de mes feu-parents est venu m'aider le premier jour, et maintenant, je jongle tant bien que mal avec toutes mes obligations. Heureusement que _l'avada _est un sort qui s'apprend seul, parce que sinon, je n'aurai jamais eu le temps de tout faire. Pour la suite, tous mes cours seront condensés entre le lundi et le mardi, pour me laisser assez de temps pour l'entraîner. Dernier jour tranquille!

J'arrive enfin devant la porte du directeur, et frappe quelques coups secs.

- Entrez Severus, entrez! Je vous attendez. Alors, comment va miss Granger ?

- Je suppose qu'elle va bien: elle est malheureusement toujours aussi imbuvable et exaspérante.

- Allons Severus, n'ayez pas l'esprit aussi fermé ! Qu'avez-vous choisi de lui enseigner en premier?

- L'_avada_.

- Je sais bien que miss Granger est intelligente, mais n'est-ce pas un peu rapide pour débuter?

- Rapide? Et pourquoi donc?

- C'est un sort difficile Severus, vous ne l'ignorez pas.

- C'est un sort efficace, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et ne me parlez pas de difficulté avec elle! A l'allure où elle va, elle le maîtrisera en moins d'un mois!

Ses yeux se mettent à briller, signe qu'il est extrêmement fier de lui-même.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Les aspirants aurors font ça en deux au moins... Ne croyez-vous pas que vous la surchargez de travail ? Et puis, cela risque de nuire à ses études de potions...

- Écoutez Albus, vous me demandez de la former, je la forme. Laissez-moi le faire à ma manière. Étant donné qu'elle travaille deux fois plus vite que la moyenne, il est normal que je lui donne le triple de travail.

- Dites-moi Severus, objectivement, que pensez-vous de ses capacités par rapport à l'Ordre ?

J'ai horreur de ça ! M'obliger à lui faire des compliments... Enfin bref.

- Elle n'a pas une puissance ni un taux magique exceptionnel, elle est même en dessous de la moyenne je

dirai. Mais elle a une capacité de concentration et de travail hors du commun, et elle retient tout ce qu'elle lit sans difficulté. Néanmoins, elle reste beaucoup trop naïve pour quoi que ce soit d'autre que des missions de renseignement. Il est hors de question qu'elle soit espionne, elle est beaucoup trop fragile, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle reste plantée comme un piqué au milieu d'une bataille, plus un poids qu'autre chose en somme.

- Bien, bien... Mais j'ai bien ma petite idée sur la question, et je n'ai aucun doute quand à son utilité future. Si tout se passe bien, à la fin de cette année d'apprentissage, je lui trouverai une place au département des mystère, dans la recherche.

- Mais, n'est-ce pas le département lui-même qui choisi ses employés ? De plus, si elle travaille là-bas, elle ne pourra plus communiquer avec l'Ordre... Ils sont tenus au secret, non ?

- Oui, bien sur... Mais il feront bien une faveur à un vieil ami, non ? Surtout lorsque je leur apporte un élément aussi brillant. Et puis, vous comme professeur de potion est une garantie suffisante pour ouvrir n'importe quelle porte. Quant au fait que les langues de plomb sont surveillés et tenus au secret... Disons juste que les espions ne sont pas l'apanage de Voldemort. Il y a beaucoup de monde à surveiller dans ce bas monde...

- Quelle sont les dernières nouvelles ?

- Mauvaises, hélas. Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus dans l'entourage de Voldemort, nos renseignements

sont nettement moins précis qu'avant.

Il soupire, comme fatigué. Albus est extrêmement brillant, il manipule chaque personne comme un pion contre le côté adverse. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je ne suis qu'un pion de plus. Un pion nettement moins utile que lors de la première guerre.

- Il y a bien quelques apprentis mangemort qui me sont fidèles, mais ils n'ont pas la confiance de Voldemort, et la plupart du temps, nous en savons plus qu'eux-même sur ses projets. De plus, il possède un espion haut-placé au sein du ministère, cela ne fait plus de doutes. Les géants lui sont totalement dévoués, et depuis la destruction d'Azkaban, les détraqueurs marchent aussi derrière lui. Pour les vampires et les Lycans, rien n'est encore sur, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, si le ministère reste basé sur ses préjugés, la balance risque de pencher du côté de Voldemort. Les créatures de magie blanche souhaitent rester neutre, comme lors de la première guerre. Tout cela ne les regardent pas d'après elles: les humains se sont toujours fait la guerre, et celle-ci n'est sûrement pas la dernière.

- Rien que je ne sache déjà.

Il en sait sûrement beaucoup plus, mais la plupart des renseignements restent secrets, même pour moi. Albus dirige tout le monde d'une main de maître, et même si chacun possède quelques renseignements, il est le seul à tous les connaître. Si Albus tombe, nous plongerons tous avec lui. Après tout, il ne nous fait pas plus confiance que Voldemort fait confiance à ses mangemorts.

- Eh bien... J'ai peut-être une carte que Voldemort ignore, mais rien n'est encore sur. Finalement, le seul point positif, c'est qu'il n'y a encore aucun espion au sein de l'Ordre.

- Pourquoi la situation n'est-elle pas meilleure que lors de la première guerre?

- Et bien, nous en savons peut-être plus, mais Voldemort agit de façon très intelligente. Les Crivey sont

morts. 19ème victime. Les pertes ne sont pas encore importantes, mais il frappe à des endroits stratégiques qui convainquent de plus en plus de sorciers que Voldemort est peut-être la solution... Et le ministère ne prend pas de mesure. Ou alors elles sont inutiles.

Il y a peu de temps, Fudge a fait publier des articles comme _"Comment réagir face _à _un mangemort' _ou encore _"Comment maîtriser _sa _peur"... _Aucun sorcier normalement constitué ne parviendrait à ne pas avoir peur face à _Lui, _et même en suivant cet article stupide, une cible de Voldemort ne survivrait pas cinq minutes face à un mangemort.

- Plus d'actions pour rassurer la populace, tout en lui assurant que le ministère agit. Exactement comme pour la première guerre.

- C'est pire Severus. Tous ces articles ne répondent pas aux attentes des gens... Ils poussent la plupart des sang-pur dans les bras de Voldemort. Quant aux autres, ils commencent à sous-estimer Voldemort. Je ne dis pas que la peur qu'il inspire est une bonne chose, mais les gens afflue chemin de traverse et autres lieux dans le même genre sans la moindre protection... Je crains un attentat d'un jour à l'autre, et croyez moi, il sera meurtrier. Et le jour où Voldemort s'estimera prêt, les gens n'en auront que plus peur. Une semaine, un mois un an... Impossible à prévoir. Ce sera de toutes façon beaucoup trop tôt.

- Les élections sont pour bientôt, Fudge partira et nous pourrons être plus efficace non?

- Non. Fudge sera réélu. Les gens l'aime parce qu'il les rassure, et vous pouvez être sur que tous les gens à la solde de Voldemort voteront pour lui.

- Mais c'est impossible! Des mangemorts vont et viennent à visage découvert, Fudge ne peux donc rien faire! l'Ordre est déjà en marche, nous savons ce qui nous attend! La dernière fois, si Voldemort n'avait pas fait l'erreur de tuer les Potter, nous aurions perdu Albus ! Et rapidement.

- Il est vrai que nous sommes mieux préparés que la dernière fois, mais... Nous ne gagnerons pas pour autant Severus. Notre seul véritable espoir repose en Harry, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est maintenir les positions actuelle et limiter les dégâts. C'est tout.

- C'est ridicule. Prophétie ou pas, Potter est beaucoup trop jeune. L'écart de niveau entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres est gigantesque!

- Nous en avons déjà parlé Severus. Croyez-moi, je fais déjà tout mon possible.

Tout cela me révolte. Malgré tout, malgré Dumbledore, malgré le fait que le monde sorcier soit encore joyeux et dénué d'inquiétude, nous perdons. Avant même d'avoir commencé. Cette fois, cela aurait _du _être différent. Je ne pensais pas survivre à la première guerre, et je ne crois pas non plus que je survivrai aujourd'hui, mais l'impuissance de l'Ordre et du ministère me met hors de moi. Nous pourrions combattre, mais personne ne fait rien. Même Dumbledore que j'avais tant admiré à une époque compte sur un morveux irresponsable pour gagner la guerre. Je ne lui laisse pas voir ce que j'en pense, et choisi diplomatiquement de changer de sujet.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Granger cette été?

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que les autres.

Il ment.

- Dites moi au moins ce que vous savez.

- Je suppose que puisqu'elle est votre élève, vous avez le droit d'en savoir un peu plus que la moyenne. Des mangemorts ont brûlé sa maison, tué ses parents et l'ont capturé. Elle est resté deux mois sous la tutelle de Lucius Malefoy. Ensuite...

- Tout ça, je le savais déjà Albus. Que lui est-il arrivé durant ces deux mois? Comment a-t-elle pu partir? Et ne me dites pas qu'elle a tué Lucius, je n'y crois pas. Elle devait être épuisée physiquement et mentalement, et il ne lui a sûrement pas laissé sa baguette... Et même si elle l'avais eu, cela n'aurait pas suffit.

- Tout ce que je vais vous dire sera confidentiel. Même elle ne doit pas savoir que je vous l'ai dit. En réalité, c'est Draco qui a appris où elle était détenue, et qui a tué son propre père, la trainant jusqu'ici.

- Mais... Malgré tout nos effort, Draco recevra la marque dès sa sortie de Poudlard ! Il adhère à toutes les idées de Voldemort, et ne se gêne pas pour le faire savoir.

- ...

- Oh, je vois. Vous voulez en faire un espion. Et vous comptez sur moi pour lui dire ce qu'il a à savoir. Mais ce n'est qu'un gosse !

Albus me regarde, et hoche la tête d'un air grave.

-Je sais Severus, je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, et il a l'air décidé. Il ne lui manque plus grand chose. Lucius l'a bien éduqué! Mais vous aviez raison à son propos, depuis sa cinquième année, il se pose des questions, et l'enfermement de miss Granger a fini par le convaincre. C'est inespéré Severus. Pour Voldemort, il est au-dessus de tout soupçons... Il croit que c'est l'Ordre qui est venu la libérer.

Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'il y avait un espoir de le faire changer de côté mais... Après l'emprisonnement de Lucius à Azkaban, il a changé, devenant plus froid. Il a beaucoup appris à cette période, encore plus lorsque Voldemort a fait sauter Azkaban, libérant tout ses mangemorts. Il jouait à la perfection son rôle de prince de Serpentard, et même moi j'avais perdu tout espoir. Ainsi il a changé de côté... Albus a raison, c'est inespéré. Il est le seul à pouvoir infiltrer les rangs de Voldemort d'assez près pour être utile. D'un autre côté, j'espérai qu'il ne participerai pas à toute cette folie...

- Qui est au courant?

- Vous, moi, miss Granger et lui-même. C'est tout.

- Et pour Granger ? Que lui a fait Lucius?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je n'en sais pas plus.

Il ment, encore. Quand elle est revenue, elle a passé plus de trois heures dans son bureau, et je serai étonné qu'ils n'aient fait que manger des bonbons.

- Écoutez, je comprend que vous vouliez préserver sa vie privée, mais elle aurait pu parler à propos de l'Ordre, du lieu du quartier général, de ses membres...

- N'insistez pas Severus.

- Très bien, mais ne me dites pas que je ne vous aurez pas prévenu!

Et puisque qu'il ne veut rien me dire, et que Granger est sous mes ordres, je lui ferai bien avouer ce qui est arrivé. Après _l'avada, _nous travaillerons son occlumentie.

- Vous avez besoin de moi pour autre chose?

- Tenez, voici votre nouvel emploi du temps pour la rentrée. Rien de précis pour l'Ordre, continuez ce que vous faite. Il y a une réunion samedi soir, mais votre présence n'est pas indispensable. Si il y a du nouveau, je vous contacterai par le moyen habituel.

- Très bien. Je passerai après les vacances et nous en reparlerons.

- Severus ?

- Quoi?

- Joyeux Noël.

Tout à fait le genre du vieux fou... Comme si je pouvais passer un _joyeux Noël _!Je n'ajoute rien, et redescends l'escalier de pierre, déçu. Par son attitude, par le monde actuel, par la guerre. Finalement, il n'y a que Voldemort qui est efficace.

Ce qui me surprend le plus par rapport à Granger, c'est qu'elle a le comportement typique d'une femme violée. Le fait qu'elle soit une occlumens forcée, cette peur lorsque je l'ai approché... Tout concorde. Pourtant Lucius... Lucius ne ferait jamais ça. D'abord, parce qu'il ne s'abaisserait pas à coucher avec une sang-de-bourbe, et ensuite, parce que personne ne lui résiste. Toutes les femmes qu'il a croisé, _toutes, _ont succombé. Et laissez-moi vous dire qu'elles étaient plus que consentantes. Lucius a un charisme et une manière de convaincre qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Un vrai Malefoy. Et quand les femmes ne sont pas impressionnées par son pouvoir, son argent ou son nom, elle le sont par son charme et son élégance.

Alors pourquoi ? C'était un otage de choix... Il est fort probable que si Voldemort l'avait confié à un de ses mangemorts favoris, c'était pour qu'il la garde "intacte" (ce qui signifie sans marques visibles, mais n'empêche pas quelques amusements divers et variés...). Et Lucius n'est pas partageur, jamais il n'aurait laissé approcher qui que ce fut cette "faveur" que lui faisait le maître. Je l'ai assez longtemps côtoyé pour le savoir. D'un mouvement de tête, je bannis cette pensée de mon esprit. Je pense beaucoup trop à cette gosse qu'il n'est nécessaire ces derniers temps, et ça me dérange.

Il ne me reste plus grand chose à faire à Poudlard : récupérer quelques vêtements, puis retourner faire mes petites escapades allée des embrumes. Je commence à m'y habituer maintenant, et je retrouve presque avec plaisir cette ambiance malsaine... J'y suis habitué. Là-bas, personne ne me juge, et je suis chez moi dans ce milieu où il faut mentir, dissimuler, faire du chantage et jouer avec la psychologie des gens pour obtenir ce que je veux.

Je ne peux pas le nier, j'aime ça... Plus de questions à me poser: je sais comment réagir face à ces situations, je sais comment manipuler les gens... Je crois que c'est un peu ça aussi qui m'a donné envie de devenir mangemort: les gens me craignaient et tout cela me donnait un pouvoir... Grisant. Mais je ne suis plus dupe: c'est de la poudre aux yeux rien d'autre. Aujourd'hui, je suis seulement amer et fatigué.

Devant mes appartements, un Draco parfaitement habillé, laqué et manucuré m'attend, droit et fier.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur Malefoy ?

- Parrain, oubliez 'les monsieur Malefoy', je vous en prie. Je vous attendais effectivement. Dumbledore vous a-t-il parlé... ?

-Entrez, nous parlerons à l'intérieur.

J'ouvre la porte, et l'observe marcher de son pas royal, et s'installer dans le fauteuil de chintz que son père utilisait toujours lors de ses rares visites. Oui, décidément, il est au-dessus de tout soupçon.

- Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je viens vous faire part d'une invitation pour le nouvel an... Tous les sang-pur y sont conviés. Que du beau monde! Mon père devait y aller, mais étant le dernier représentant de ma lignée, je me dois de représenter les Malefoy.

- Bien sur, bien sur... Mais je suis étonné d'y être convié...

- Allons Severus, nous sommes dans le même bateau maintenant... Les autres ont montré effectivement quelques... _réticences _à votre présence, mais j'ai su les convaincre. Après tout, les Rogue sont une grande famille... Vous avez été trop longtemps éloigné de tout ça à mon goût. Présentez-vous à huit heure chez moi, accompagné bien sur. La soirée sera masquée, j'ai pensé que cela aiderai pour nos petites affaires...

- Il m'est évidemment impossible de refuser.

- Et bien, cela marquerait mal, c'est certain. Et puis... Cela vous donnera l'occasion d'apprendre les

dernières nouveautés du cercle privé et très fermé des mangemorts nobles. Vous savez l'alcool, la danse, toute cette agitation... Ca délie les langues.

Il affiche un sourire cynique à souhait. Je me sers une bonne rasade de firewiskey et le regarde lorgner sur mon verre sans que je daigne lui en servir un.

- Que voulez-vous savoir?

- A quel propos?

Il croise ses jambes élégamment et me regarde, son visage froid et dénué de toute expression ne laissant pas deviner qu'il a tué son propre père, quelques mois auparavant.

- J'ai effectivement discuter avec Albus... De votre nouveau "statut".

- Oh, ça... Je m'en sors très bien tout seul, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils. Mais

parlons de vous plutôtComment se déroule votre vie parrain? Il m'a semblé que nous n'étions plus très

proche ces derniers temps.

- Non effectivement. Et il vaut mieux que l'on ne vous voit pas en ma présence.

- Toujours aussi doué pour détourner la conversation, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Mais je ne vous en veut pas. Comment va Granger ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache?

- Allons professeur, vous quittez Poudlard pour prendre une apprentie, étrangement, Granger souhaite faire des études de potions... Dois-je continuer? J'avoue que cela m'a étonné de votre part. Choisir quelqu'un de si... Médiocre.

Je le fixe et tente de sonder son esprit. Rien.

- Depuis quand maîtrises-tu l'occlumentie ?

- Depuis qu'il y a des risques que quelqu'un tente d'y pénétrer.

Et, sans prévenir, je m'empare de ma baguette et lance un _légilimens _! le plus puissant que je puisse. Je n'ai pas confiance. Ce que j'y vois me glace: Granger, recroquevillée dans un coin de mur miteux, nue et presque rachitique, le corps recouvert de traces de sang, les mains menotée. Son regard est vide, et ses yeux ne pleurent même pas. Elle est sale et comme perdue dans un cauchemar sans fin, ses cheveux broussailleux qui descendent jusqu'aux reins cachent à peine ses seins rebondis et son corps tremblant.

Je me lève faisant grincer ma chaise dans l'assourdissant silence.

- Je dois partir. Nous nous reverrons à la soirée.

- Vous lui passerez mes salutations professeur. A bientôt.

Il se contente de sourire ironiquement, puis se lève et sors de mon bureau de son air hautain et aristocratique. Draco ressemble beaucoup trop à son père pour son propre bien. Et pour le mien. Tout dans ses manières, ses gestes, sa façon de parler... Il avait raison, nous n'étions plus très proches ces derniers temps. Je ne le reconnais plus. A part son physique et sa fierté, plus rien ne me rappelle le petit garçon doué en potion qui détestait Potter...

Mes nerfs sont à fleur de peau après ce que je viens de voir. Je ne m'y attendais simplement pas. Moi qui ne voulais plus entendre parler d'elle! Je me rassois, ferme les yeux et me calme. Plus que tout ça, j'ai la désagréable impression que quelque chose m'échappe... Un détail étrange de notre conversation, de ma

vision plutôt... Impossible de m'en rappeler.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Bon. Une cavalière pour le bal du nouvel an. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'amis auprès des sang-purs, (bien que je m'emploie à changer ça...) il ne me reste donc guère de choix. Molly est bien mariée à un sang-pur mais elle est trop boulotte, elle ne donnera jamais le change. Et puis, une Weasley... Décidément non, même si le bal est masqué, il la repérerons avant même que j'ai passé le pas de la porte. Je pourrai demander à Tonks. Après tout c'est une Black... Non, c'est hors de question. Je tiens à ce que le manoir Malefoy reste entier après mon départ. Et puis, elle nous ferait beaucoup trop remarquer. Pourtant, une métamorphomage... Elle pourrai faire en sorte qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas. Je ricane mentalement: Tonks ? Ne pas se faire remarquer ? Ca relèverai du miracle !

Il y a bien Andromeda : elle connaît le milieu des nobles, puisqu'elle y a été élevée. Mais elle a juré il y a bien longtemps de ne plus y remettre les pieds, elle n'acceptera jamais. Si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, j'essayerai, mais vraiment en désespoir de cause. Et puis son mari ne m'a jamais vraiment porté dans son coeur... Je le lui rend bien d'ailleurs.

Je caresse un moment l'idée d'y aller seul, mais je sais très bien que c'est impossible. Si je vais la-bas, c'est loin d'être pour mon plaisir personnel, et tout le monde étant accompagné, il serait difficile de passer incognito. Moi-même, je passerai facilement inaperçu: je n'ai aucun mal à jouer l'aristocrate plein de fric adorant Voldemort, et le fait que la soirée soit masquée m'arrange bien. Draco a bien fait les choses. Mais si je veux accéder à la seconde partie de la soirée (La plus intéressante) il faut que dans un premier temps je les mette en confiance.

Mon but est simple: retourner dans les rangs de Voldemort. Je ne peux évidemment pas me présenter directement devant _Lui, _Il ne me laisserai même pas le temps de m'expliquer... Le plus probable étant qu'il ne me tue même pas, mais plutôt qu'il me torture à mort en exemple. Alors je tente de réactiver mes contacts de la première guerre, d'utiliser ma famille et mon rang pour infiltrer les esclaves de Voldemort de rang inférieur, mais ce n'est pas aussi évident. En dix-sept ans, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Beaucoup de gens sont morts ou partis à l'étranger ou tout simplement ne veulent plus s'impliquer, que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre. Et il y a toute la nouvelle génération encore trop jeune à mon époque pour servir où je n'ai pas le moindre contact...

Les gens commencent à connaître l'homme riche et inconnu qui parcoure l'allée des embrumes et autres endroits louches, mais ça ne suffit pas. Et cette soirée pourrait être un tremplin utile, c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer. Dans un premier temps, ils défileront dans leurs robes et bijoux hors de prix, mangeant du caviar à la louche et discutant entre eux. Puis viendra la danse et nombre de courbettes et de politesses allant avec, le tout noyé dans du vin, du champagne, du firewiskey et autres réjouissances du même genre. Vers les deux heures du matin, les gens commenceront à partir, les femmes et leur progénitures encore trop jeune, et tous les gens trop naïf pour imaginer ce qui va suivre. En réalité, ces soirées 'toujours pur' sont un terrain parfait pour recruter des apprentis-mangemort.

Le cercle des intimes de Voldemort est très restreint, une quinzaine tout au plus, et c'est un grand honneur d'en faire partie. Mais il possède de nombreux autres partisans qui infiltrent les institutions du monde magique, qui s'occupent du sale boulot, et qui lui lèchent les bottes. Ceux-là se regrouperont en fin de soirée dans le petit salon émeraude, discutant des nouvelles recrues, des mariages arrangés qui pourraient être bénéfiques à leur lignée... Les derniers petits potins en somme... Et tout cela inclue Voldemort, nécessairement. Et c'est ici que je dois parvenir à être invité, si je veux apprendre quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Les sang-pur sont totalement dépourvu d'originalité : Je suis persuadé que la soirée se passera telle que je l'ai décrite.

Je pourrais inviter Narcissa. Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu, mais puisque Lucius n'est plus là... Elle est veuve, richissime, d'une lignée parfaite... Et probablement très convoitée. Si je veux retrouver mon ancienne place auprès de Voldemort, elle serait le laisser-passer idéal... Elle sera parfaite. Bon, Draco sera peut-être légèrement énervé... C'est bête , hein ?

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

- Installez vous monsieur, Siavy va vous annoncer à sa maîtresse.

Le petit elfe de maison sort par la porte de service, et me laisse seul dans l'entrée flamboyante du manoir Malefoy. D'un style aussi ancien et et luxueux que le mien, il est néanmoins nettement mieux entretenu. Lucius aimait étaler ses richesses et a possédé plus de vingt elfes de maison à une époque. Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa entre dans un somptueux déshabillé de soie noire et m'emmène dans son petit boudoir habituel.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous Severus. Comment allez-vous? On m'a dit que vous formiez une nouvelle apprentie et qu'on ne vous voyait plus tellement à Poudlard...

Elle est toujours aussi belle et distinguée, mais me semble fatiguée. Sa tenue irréprochable et ses cheveux cendrés lui vont à merveille, comme toujours, mais ses traits sont tirés et sa peau est encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Oui, une sang-pur dont la famille s'est installée en France depuis quelques générations. Elle est très prometteuse. Mais parlez-moi de vous plutôt, Comment allez-vous Narcissa ? J'espère que la mort de votre mari ne vous a pas trop affectée...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, la vie poursuit son cours malgré tout, et il me reste encore Draco. Lucius serait fier de son fils. Il reprend en main la propriété de main de maître. Je suppose que je dois être heureuse de ce que la vie m'a apporté, sans trop en demander.

Ca ne se voit pas du premier coup d'oeil, mais quelque chose me semble étrange. Narcissa est une femme très froide, et il est difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense, surtout que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis de nombreuses années... Je me trompe probablement.

- Allons Narcissa, vous savez tout comme moi qu'au vu de votre rang, vous êtes en droit d'atteindre tout ce que la vie est en mesure de vous apporter.

- Certes, mais la vie ne se déroule jamais comme on l'avait espérée. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs Severus, erreurs de jeunesse que je paie aujourd'hui. Je ne m'en plains pas, ce que j'ai me suffit.

- Narcissa... J'aurai aimé vous aider. Mais avec tous les évènements qui animaient le monde sorcier, il m'était impossible de venir vous voir. Je sais que Lucius vous gardait cloîtrée ici. Votre manoir est magnifique, mais il n'en reste pas moins une prison dorée. Ne jouez pas de rôle avec moi... Après tout, les enjeux sont aujourd'hui moins important qu'avant.

Elle me regarde, mal à l'aise.

- Je sais que vous ne portez pas Lucius dans votre coeur, mais c'était un homme extraordinaire vous savez. II... Il n'a certes jamais été très fidèle, mais toujours attentionné.

- Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il était attentionné pour maintenir les apparences, parce que vous étiez sa femme.

- C'est faux! Il m'aimait... Au début. C'est ma faute si je n'ai pas été à la hauteur... Je n'ai pas su le satisfaire.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Pourquoi être restée?

- On ne quitte pas un Malefoy comme ça. Et puis, où serais-je allée? Plus personne n'aurai voulu de moi... Severus, peut-être que les sang-de-bourbes se marient par amour, mais les sang-pur se marient par interet. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre. Et Lucius est un des meilleurs parti du monde sorcier...

- Ne mentez pas. Ca fait longtemps que vous ne croyez plus au prestige des grandes lignées. Je sais que vous revoyez votre soeur en secret.

- Bellatrix ?

- Andromeda.

- Et bien... C'est tout de même ma soeur. Et c'est une des fantaisies que Lucius m'autorisait en échange d'une tenue irréprochable. Nous nous complétions... Mais comment savez-vous pour Andromeda ?

- Peu importe, j'ai mes sources. En réalité, si vous n'êtes jamais partie, c'est que vous l'aimiez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, avoue-t-elle dans un souffle, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

- Vous savez, vous pouvez en parler maintenant. Je vous jure que j'emporterais votre secret dans la tombe.

Elle regarde anxieusement les braises encore chaude, et semble agitée. J'ai toujours soupçonné cet état de fait mais n'ai jamais pu en avoir la certitude. Tout à coup, elle se retourne vers moi et me regarde, ses yeux vide animés d'une étincelle de douleur. Peu à peu, je vois son masque se fendiller, et elle détourne à

nouveau son regard vers la cheminée comme... Comme provocatrice.

- Je n'ai toujours aimé que moi. Petite dernière d'une grande famille, plus intelligente qu'Andromeda, plus belle que Bellatrix ne l'avait jamais été, j'ai été choyé comme un bijoux précieux. Mes parents m'aimaient, mes soeurs aussi, et Andromeda partie, je suis devenue la petite chose précieuse qui obtient tout ce qu'elle désire. Vêtements, argent, artefacts rares, rien n'était trop beau pour moi. Je me croyais rebelle, reine de Serpentard, mais j'étais en fait la plus docile de mes soeurs. Tant que mon pied d'estal était intact, j'aurais suivi mes parents n'importe où. Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de demande en mariage que j'ai reçu Severus. Toutes venant de famille plus prestigieuses les unes que les autres. Savez-vous que même votre père souhaitait que je m'unisse avec vous? Je les ai toutes refusés, trop fière, et mes parents me passaient tous mes caprices.

Et puis... Je l'ai vu. Il était beau Severus, fier et charismatique... Il avait une prestance que tout ces gosses de riches n'avaient pas. J'étais seulement à Poudlard, alors que lui était plus vieux, suivant les idéaux d'un homme que mes parents admiraient. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit, rien d'autre que moi ne m'intéressait. Je crois que c'est ce qui lui a plut... J'ai toujours refusé de finir dans son lit comme toutes les autres. J'en suis devenue une obsession pour lui... Il obtenait aussi toujours tout ce qu'il désirait. Comme moi. Et j'ai fini par céder: je serais à lui si il m'épousait. C'était le plus beau parti d'Angleterre à cette époque. Et comme vous le savez, il a accepté.

Au départ, notre union était heureuse. Et puis je suis tombée enceinte. J'étais grosse, bien plus laide alors que toutes les femmes qui lui couraient après... J'ai détesté Draco, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Mon propre fils! Et le Seigneur des ténèbres, ayant à lui offrir bien plus qu'une misérable peste riche et gâtée, le fascinait. Il aurait tout fait pour lui. Il était le nouveau challenge impossible à satisfaire: moi, je lui étais déjà acquise depuis bien longtemps. Il était jaloux de vous Severus, parce que vous étiez plus proche du maître que lui-même. Plus doué, plus intelligent. Il ne m'en parlais pas, mais je suis sûre que vous aussi avez du en souffrir.

Petit à petit, je me suis vue délaissée, oubliée. Je ne l'en aimais que plus. Je me suis rebellée, refusée, j'ai pris un amant, j'ai tout fait. Il était furieux, mais pas parce que je n'étais plus à lui. Parce que cela ruinait sa réputation. J'étais surveillée partout où j'allais, et même ce petit boudoir dans lequel nous sommes en ce moment assis à discuter entre amis, est pourvu d'une surveillance magique. Le deal était simple, je jouais à la parfaite maîtresse de maison, et il m'accordait ce que je voulais en contrepartie. Et je l'ai fait. Pas pour l'argent ou la réputation, mais parce que c'était la seule façon de me conserver ses faveurs.

Je n'ai plus cessé de l'être depuis ce moment-là. Dans mes jours de chance, je restais son amante préférée.

Bien sur, personne n'en savais rien, il était discret... C'est la seule chose que je lui demandais pour jouer ce rôle sur-mesure. Vous êtes bien un des seul à y avoir vu clair d'ailleurs. Et quand Voldemort a disparu, c'est vers son fils qu'il s'est tourné. Il lui fallait toujours le meilleur. Et je n'existais plus, comme avant. J'ai fini par obtenir que Draco aille à Poudlard : je n'avais aucune confiance en Karkaroff et Dumbledore était sa seule chance de s'émanciper de tout ça... J'ai fini par l'aimer lui-aussi après tout. Nos rapports n'ont jamais été ceux que l'on peut attendre d'une mère envers son fils mais...

Un pli amer déforme sa fine bouche ourlée alors qu'elle confirme mes pires suppositions.

- Mais aujourd'hui Narcissa, vous êtes libre. Tout ceci est fini...

- Non. Rien n'est encore fini... Vous savez, tous les prétendus amis de Lucius sont venus me voir uns à uns, quémandant mes faveurs... Et vous n'êtes guère différent des autres Severus, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est vrai, mais avec moi, vous seriez libre.

- Libre... Je ne connais pas le sens de ce mot. C'est bien plus compliqué que ce que vous ne le pensez.

- Je souhaite seulement que vous m'accompagniez pour le bal que donne votre fils. Rien d'autre. Ensuite...

Demandez-moi ce que vous souhaitez en échange.

Elle semble déstabilisée un instant et je remarque que ses mains tremblent. Elle me regarde d'un air affolé, elle d'habitude toujours si calme et placide.

- Severus, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Je suis lasse de tout ça, il faut que vous sachiez que Lucius...

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir, l'elfe de maison apparaît, un plateau de thé en argent ouvragé à la main. Elle reprend dans la seconde son attitude digne de veuve éplorée et lui ordonne de nous laisser de sa voix flûtée mais ferme.

- Le maître ne serait pas content madame, non, pas content.

- Je t'ai dit de nous laisser! Et je ne supporterai pas ton insolence, un mot de plus et c'est le vêtement, est-ce clair?

- Oui madame, pardon madame, Siavy va se punir.

Il disparaît comme il est venu, et Narcissa semble soulagée.

- Ainsi vous aussi voulez entrer auprès de Voldemort ? J'aquièce silencieusement.

- Je pensais que vous étiez fidèle à Dumbledore.

- Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est bien plus compliqué. Dumbledore va perdre Narcissa, quoi qu'on en dise.

Beaucoup trop de monde est acquis à Voldemort. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut le sous-estimer, mais ce n'est qu'une étape vers la domination du Lord sombre, et elle sera rapidement franchie vu l'état des choses. Mais que disiez-vous à propos de Lucius... ?

- Oh... Rien, rien d'important. Très bien, j'accepte votre invitation. Je suppose que vous serez le moins contraignant des cavaliers. Laissez-moi maintenant, je suis fatiguée.

- Très bien, mais nous en reparlerons Narcissa. Et ne venez pas avec ce visage défait à la soirée, cela ne vous sied décidément pas.

Elle sourit à ma remarque, amusée.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Severus. Je vous raccompagne?

- Ne vous dérangez pas, je connais le chemin.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Avec toute cette histoire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ce que je voulais. Enfin, il reverront le mystérieux homme en noir de l'allée des embrumes bien assez tôt... Il est midi et demi, et je transplane au chemin de traverse, pour utiliser la cheminée du chaudron baveur. Le manoir est truffé de protection anti-transplanage, et j'ai fait annulé l'aire prévu à cet effet, pour notre sécurité. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Dans la pièce sombre, la première chose qui m'interpelle est l'odeur. Une odeur de renfermé, de cadavre. Il ne faut pas plus que quelques dixième de secondes pour que ma vue s'habitue, et j'aperçois des animaux morts plus ou moins fidèles à leur modèle entassé sur le sol. Je récupère ma seconde baguette et les fait disparaître. Granger reste, seule, évanouie sur le tapis aux couleurs passées.

Mais quelle idiote! Je me précipite et l'observe rapidement. Elle est en plein coma magique.

**oooOoOooo fin du chapitre 5 oooOoOooo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé :** Après avoir étél'otage du Lord Noir, Draco parvient à libérer Hermione, et la ramène à Poudlard. Pour retrouver gout à la vie, elle décide d'aider Harry, et étrangement, Severus Snape, l'horrible professeur de potion. Loin de tous, elle commence son apprentissage en potions à ses côtés, ainsi qu'un entraînement pour l'Ordre où elle commence à apprendre l'Avada kedavra... Apprentissage qui tourne mal.

**Chapitre 6 : Voyage au pays des rêves... Ou des cauchemars**

_Dans la pièce sombre, la première chose qui m'interpelle est l'odeur. Une odeur de renfermé, de cadavre. Il ne faut pas plus que quelques dixième de secondes pour que ma vue s'habitue, et j'aperçois des animaux, morts plus ou moins fidèles à leur modèle entassé sur le sol. Je récupère ma seconde baguette et les fait disparaître. Granger reste, seule, évanouie sur le tapis aux couleurs passées._

_Mais quelle idiote! Je me précipite et l'observe rapidement. Elle est en plein coma magique._

Et ce stupide elfe de maison qui n'est pas là ! Je l'attrape dans mes bras, et l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle pèse plus léger qu'une plume, et ses bras se balancent au gré de mes pas, mous.

Je l'allonge sur le lit à baldaquin qu'elle n'a encore jamais utilisé, et lui enlève son pull et son pantalon moldus. Je l'ausculte en quelques minutes, et le diagnostic est clair: elle a vidé son potentiel magique jusqu'à l'évanouissement, un peu plus et c'était la mort directe. Non mais quelle _imbécile! _Elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça alors qu'elle n'était pas sous ma responsabilité, non? Je repousse rapidement la petite voix qui me dit que c'est ma faute, que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à travailler aussi dur... C'est entièrement la sienne. Fichue Gryffondor qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête!

J'ouvre son placard à la recherche d'un pyjama et en profite pour réfléchir à ce que je peux faire. Tout est rangé au carré, à l'image de sa propriétaire, et sens comme elle la lavande et une fraîche odeur de propre. A croire qu'elle lave ses habits dix fois avant d'être satisfaite. Il n'y a pas un seul vêtement sorcier. Elle portait toujours ses horreurs moldues à mes cours... Bref, c'est pas le moment d'y penser, je réglerai ce problème quand elle sera réveillée. Si elle se réveille. Les comas magiques peuvent aller de quelques heures à plusieurs mois...

Mais ce n'est pas un coma du à une blessure magique, alors ça devrait aller. Je ne connais pas grand chose en médicomagie, mais c'est déjà plus que la moyenne. Je sais à peu près tout ce qui concerne les potions, et les soins basiques... Ca devrait suffire. Je ne peux pas la transporter, il faudrait prendre de la poudre de cheminette, et elle ne le supporterai pas. Comme les gens affamés, dans les cas de carences magique, elle ne doit se réhabituer à la magie que petit à petit. Le sort que j'ai effectué pour vider le salon était déjà de trop.

J'enlève le dessus de lit et l'installe correctement. Sa bouche est sèche, ses pupilles dilatées, elle ne réagit pas aux stimuli... Elle doit être évanouie depuis une demi-heure tout au plus, vu la raideur de ses membres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard sur son corps mince et pale. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ait été si légère, elle est maigre comme un clou! Moins rachitique que dans les pensée de Draco, mais ce n'est tout de même pas brillant. J'avais remarqué qu'elle ne mangeait quasiment rien à table, mais je n'y avais pas prêté attention plus que ça. Encore quelque chose dont nous devrons discuter quand elle se lèvera.

Je lui enfile la chemise que j'ai trouvé, la recouvre et ravive le feu mourant de la cheminée à la façon moldue. Je pense qu'elle est tirée d'affaire pour les prochaines heures mais... Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Je me lève et la laisse seule un moment, pour rejoindre le laboratoire.

Potion de soutien magique... Il n'y en a évidemment pas en réserve, c'est une potion qui ne se conserve pas. Je pourrai sûrement trouver un reconstituant, mais ça ne suffirait pas. Je récupère quelques ingrédients dans la partie réfrigérée, deux ou trois autres ailleurs, heureusement, il ne manque rien. Pas de potion à ingestion orale, elle ne pourrai pas le boire ni le digérer. Je me rabat sur une lotion à appliquer sur le ventre. C'est violent comme traitement, mais ça marche. Il faut aussi un placebo pour stimuler ses muscles vitaux: le coeur, les poumons... Dans dix minutes ils s'arrêteront, ils devraient déjà commencer à ralentir. Avec des gestes précis, je mesure, coupe et fait bouillir du lait de chèvre dans un chaudron en cuivre. _Vite, plus vite! _La confection du cataplasme me calme, et me permet de penser de façon plus rationnelle.

Inutile d'aller chercher Pomfresh, ce serait trop long, et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait ces potions en réserve, elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus. En outre, les vacances de Noël ont commencé ce matin, et elle sera probablement déjà partie. Je fais bouillir le tout et l'étale sur un plateaux en bois, récupère des potion fortifiantes, nourrissantes et de sommeil-sans-rêve au passage, avant d'enfin remonter.

Sa respiration est faible, mais elle est quand même là. Je soulève sa chemise, applique la mixture puante, débouche une autre potion que je lui fait sentir, et dépose la dernière sur la table de chevet. Elle est parcourue de frissons, et son corps s'arque quelques secondes, par réflexe inconscient. Tant qu'elle réagit, c'est bon signe. Elle est brûlante, je rajoute des couvertures et augmente encore le feu. La pièce devient étouffante, mais c'est nécessaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas... Bien sur, ma responsabilité est en jeu, mais... Je ne me pose pas plus de questions, et réaplique le cataplasme sur son ventre plat. Son corps s'arque à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, un gémissement sort de sa gorge enrouée

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Quatre heure qu'elle est ici, je jette toutes les vingt des _lumos _pour réhabituer son corps à la magie, et je ne note toujours pas d'amélioration notable. Non mais il faut être vraiment stupide pour s'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement! Ca, combiné à son manque de sommeil et au fait qu'elle ne mange rien l'on vidés de ses forces. Pas étonnant. Ce qui est plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle ai pu tenir jusqu'à ce point. Comme pour les efforts physiques trop important, le corps réagit aux carences magique en envoyant des signaux: la douleur. Une douleur atroce, presque égale au Doloris bien que différente. Plus sourde, le monde commence à tourner, vos jambes flanchent. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, un cheval mort, un bout de tissu que je suppose être mon ex-cape attaché à son sabot, trônait dans mon salon avant que je ne l'y enlève. Ainsi elle aurait réussi à maîtriser le sort jusqu'à ce point... C'est impressionnant. Surtout venant de quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Je lui avait demandé de faire apparaître des animaux, pas de les métamorphoser à partir d'un objet. C'est beaucoup plus difficile, mais ça décuple l'utilité de l'entraînement. Et je lui avait même prêté une baguette, pour qu'elle soit capable de réagir en toutes situation, même avec une autre que la sienne. Ce qui, évidemment, augmente encore la difficulté. En réalité, vers la fin, se animaux étaient plutôt ratées, mais au départ ses métamorphoses étaient à chaque fois parfaite.

Dumbledore ne veut pas qu'elle combatte en première ligne, mais je parierai qu'en bonne Gryffondor, elle voudra combattre auprès de Potter. Il est donc hors de question que j'arrête son entraînement. Je croyais qu'elle ne voulais pas apprendre ce sort, et que je n'étais pas assez avec elle pour qu'elle continue... Elle n'aurai pas pu rester sans rien faire, je l'aurais virée, et on en parlerai plus? Mais non, il a fallu que mademoiselle se tue à la tache!

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Je la regarde dormir, comme je le fais maintenant chaque soir quand elle s'endort dans le fauteuil de père. Elle a l'air tellement paisible et calme. Son visage est lisse, sans cette expression de défi qu'elle aborde toujours fièrement dans la journée. Elle n'a pas non plus cet air concentré et neutre qu'elle affiche lors d'une potion particulièrement difficile, ou lorsqu'elle lit un de ces gros volumes poussiéreux et compliqué que je lui impose. Un autre de nos point commun, elle aime lire. Mais je doute que ce soit pour les même raisons. Sept heure qu'elle est dans le coma, et toujours rien de nouveau. Je lui applique son cataplasme toutes les heures, elle n'est maintenant plus capable de respirer seule.

C'est comme si son inconscient voulait qu'elle s'en aille, comme si la vie n'avait plus rien à lui offrir et qu'elle souhaitait juste oublier. Le seul point positif est qu'elle réagit à mes potions, ce qui veut dire qu'elle lutte encore. Je la ferai revenir. Si elle survécu à Lucius, elle survivra bien à un misérable coma magique!

J'enrage de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus. Elle devrait normalement d'un moment à l'autre passer du coma au sommeil profond, et la peut-être... Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux qu'attendre. Sans vraiment y faire attention, je repousse du coin de la main une de ses mèches broussailleuse et emmêlée, puis me replonge dans les pensées. Une goutte de sueur descend le long de son front, au moins, son corps réagit encore à la chaleur.

Tout à l'heure j'irai refaire des potions. Mais pas maintenant, je préfère la regarder encore un peu. Au moins, quand elle dort, elle n'est pas insupportable. Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait?

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Vingt-quatre heure que je veille. Et elle aurait du passer en sommeil paradoxal depuis plus de quinze heure... Doucement, je suis en train de la perdre et je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Mais il en est hors de question! Il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour la faire réagir... Une réaction violente qui la ramènerait dans le monde des vivants. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'il est déjà trop tard. Son corps est en excellente santé, c'est elle qui quelque part refuse de revenir, et je ne peux rien y faire. Je n'abandonnerai pas. J'ai vu trop de gens mourir pour abandonner. Je me souviens des remarques de Pomfresh lors de la première guerre. Je la secondais lors des grandes attaques. _C'est trop tard Severus, arrêtez de vous acharner. Il est mort, vous ne pouvez rien faire._

_Rien faire... Rien faire._

Si J'avais eu de meilleurs renseignements, si j'avais pu les prévenir plus tôt... _Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup Severus, laissez-le partir. _Je secoue la tête pour oublier ces idées dérangeantes. J'étends mes membres endoloris et pars chercher du café pour me réveiller. Hors de questions que je m'endorme. J'hésite quelques secondes à aller chercher ma potion contre les intrusions mentales, puis décide que je n'ai pas le temps, et que de toute façon elle ne me servirait à rien.

J'hésite quelques secondes, puis m'empare aussi de la bouteille de firewiskey ambrée. Je vais en avoir besoin.

J'entre dans la chambre silencieuse sans faire de bruits et bois le café chaud en l'observant, encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sers un verre d'alcool, et m'approche pour la réexaminer au moins une centième fois et...

Elle se recule. Son visage se tord en une réaction de terreur. Comment j'ai fait ça ? Je pose mon verre, et m'approche à nouveau. Rien. Elle commence à redevenir molle. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était!

Je dépose quelques goutte de café, mais toujours rien.

Je la secoue, la gifle... Encore rien. Désespéré, je reprend mon verre aux reflets chatoyants, en bois une bonne gorgée qui enflamme ma trachée... _Pense _Se_verus, réfléchis! _Je m'approche à nouveau et elle se recule. L'alcool! C'est le Firewiskey qui la fait réagir comme ça. Je lui fait sentir le verre, et elle s'agite, son corps tremble, son visage se crispe. Je tente de lui en faire boire, et elle le recrache sur son pyjama si propre. _Encore! _Elle s'agite, se tord, tente d'échapper à mes mains impitoyable. Enfin, un cri rauque s'échappe, et je me remet à respirer. J'avais retenu mon souffle inconsciemment.

Elle semble perdue dans ses cauchemars... Je repose le verre, et _miracle, _elle ne fait plus que rêver. Ou cauchemarder si j'en crois sa figure mouillée de larmes. Peut-être y a-t-il encore un espoir.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Bon. Je me prépare mentalement, me concentre, et lui jette un sort de Legilimencie, après 24 heures, elle devrait le supporter. Et c'est ma seule option.

Je me retrouve dans la pièce que j'ai vu dans les pensées de Draco. Elle est là, plutôt remplumée par rapport à ce que j'ai vu, mais tremblante de peur. Il fait sombre, je tente de m'approcher, mais elle ne me voit pas. Son regard est fixe, obnubilé par la porte en fer. Je ne tarde pas à comprendre pourquoi: la porte grince, et Lucius Malefoy entre, plus froid et majestueux que jamais. Il sent fortement le firewiskey.

- _Alors petite sang-de-bourbe, toujours pas décidée _à _parler?_

_-Non._

- _Ainsi le meurtre de tes parents n'a pas suffi _?

Elle ne répond pas, mais ne baisse pas les yeux face à lui.

_- Tu te souviens? Les flammes... Ils criaient tu sais... Mais, suis-je bête, tu les as entendus, tu étais là ! Dis-moi où est le QG de l'Ordre. Tout ira bien si tu fais ce qu'on te dis..._

_- Quel Ordre ?_

_- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, je sais qu'ils l'ont reformé. Tu dois bien savoir petite sang-de-bourbe... Tu auras ce que tu souhaites en échange._

_- Je veux que vous partiez. Je ne sais rien._

Il sort une flasque de Wiskey de sa cape, et lui en propose. Elle lui crache dessus.

_- Ne soyez pas insolente. Je détiens votre vie au creux de ma main vous savez. Allons miss Granger, soyez un peu plus coopérative. A ce rythme là, vous mourrez. Ne pas boire ni manger... C'est intenable._

_- Je me fiche de mourir. Je ne sais rien._

_- Vous voyez bien, j'en bois. Il ne peux pas y avoir de veritaserum dedans. De toute façon notre expert en potion, ce traître, nous a quitté... Vous voyez sûrement de qui je parle._

_-Non._

Il appelle un elfe, et récupère un plateau de nourriture des plus alléchant qu'il lui met sous le nez. Elle regarde avec espoir la porte ouverte, mais sait qu'elle n'irai pas bien loin. Alors elle tourne la tête. J'en profite pour m'approcher, mais elle ne me voit toujours pas.

_- Tuez-moi si ça vous fait plaisir, mais ne comptez rien obtenir de ma part, je ne sais rien._

_- Oh non... Je ne vais pas vous tuer, ce serait trop dommage. L'Ordre miss Granger, l'Ordre. Vos amis vous ont abandonnés, personne ne viendra vous chercher. Personne ne se soucie de vous, personne sauf moi._

_- Vous mentez._

_- Écoutez, la guerre est déclaré, Voldemort a été beaucoup plus fort, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Dumbledore est mort et..._

_- Non! Il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement!_

_-11 est mort, tout comme votre ami le loup-garou, les aurors, la moitié des Weasley..._

- _ARRETEZ! Arrêtez... _Elle éclate en sanglot et Lucius s'approche, la voyant faiblir. Je tente d'attirer son attention encore une fois, mais en vain: elle est trop plongée dans son propre cauchemar pour me voir.

- _Le maître s'amuse en ce moment avec votre petit-ami, vous savez, Potter..._

- _Taisez-vous... _Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle rauque.

- _Le _QG _et _je _vous laisse tranquille. Vous savez, Dumbledore est mort en suppliant mon maître de le tuer... Supprimer la souffrance... Il se tordait, offrait un piètre spectacle pour qu'II épargne sa misérable vie..._

Grosse erreur Lucius. Ta vanité te perdra... Dumbledore n'est pas comme ça, il n'est pas lâche. Et elle le sait. Elle relève la tête et lui dit avec aplomb :

_- Vous mentez mal._

_- Comme vous voulez. Mais bientôt vous me croirez. Regardez miss Granger..._

D'un coup de baguette magique, il crée une illusion. Une petite maison moldue brûle, et deux moldus morts jonchent le sol, puant. Lucius était très doué pour les illusions. De toute façon, il était doué à peu près partout.

_- Regardes petite sang-de-bourbe... Ils brûlent... Regardes les t'appeler... C'est ta faute si ils sont morts tu sais..._

Avec horreur, je commence à la voir disparaître, alors qu'elle fixe le spectacle morbide d'un regard douloureux. Elle ne le supporte plus, elle retombera dans le coma si je ne fais rien... Je tente de la gifler, mais ma main passe à travers son visage.

_- Tu vois, des mangemorts avaient renversé du bon Wiskey dans ta chambre, dans ton petit salon si bien rangé, autour du cadavre de tes parents... Et tout à brûlé... Tout... Le firewiskey ma chère, est une denrée rare et précieuse... Tu sens l'odeur de chair carbonisée ? Peut-être que cette fois-ci, tu pourrais éviter que tes amis finissent pareil... Je te jure qu'ils seront bien traités..._

Elle pleure, encore et encore, mais se tait, et s'efface. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces, et parviens à l'attraper.

- Professeur?

- Oui c'est moi. Vous pouvez arrêter tout ça, vous...

- Vous êtes venu me chercher?

- Oui. Viens maintenant. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Il faut que tu te réveille...

- Me réveiller? Mais je ne peux pas... C'est réel.

Avec soulagement, je remarque qu'elle revient au fur et à mesure que je parle. Lucius disparaît, au profit d'un monde noir et vide à perte de vue.

- Je ne peux pas rester, mais toi tu peux revenir.

- Non! Ne me laissez pas! Je ne veux pas rester seule... J'ai peur.

- Je reviendrais, restez ici.

- Attendez!

Mais c'est trop tard, je suis épuisé par l'effort que j'ai fourni, et je ressors de son esprit, m'évanouissant à mon tour.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Vingt-neuf heures. Elle dort encore, mais elle est à la limite du coma. Je suis moi-même épuisé, mais il faut que j'y retourne. Elle doit tenir encore une heure, le temps que je me remette, si je le fais maintenant, je ne tiendrais pas plus d'une minute. Je lui laisse la flasque d'alcool sous le nez. Je m'en veux de la laisser sombrer dans ses cauchemars, mais je n'ai pas le choix... Je réanime le feu, mange rapidement et prend une potion fortifiante, puis retourne dans ses cauchemars.

Elle est à nouveau dans la petite prison sombre, mais déjà nettement plus maigre. Ses yeux sont fixe, mais pas vide, elle doit être là depuis plus d'un mois. Cette fois-ci encore, elle tremble quand Lucius entre, et sort de son mutisme.

_- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu Hermione... Les elfes me disent que tu refuses toujours de manger et de boire._

Il pue toujours autant l'alcool, et semble saoul.

_- Tu es intelligente, mais ça ne te sauveras pas... Si brillante... J'ai tellement _à _t'offrir. Nous pourrions faire de grande chose ensemble..._

Elle se tait et me regarde.

- Vous êtes encore là ?

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

- Partez. Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

A la différence de la dernière fois Lucius continue de lui parler et de s'approcher.

- Mais toi tu peux... Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, il te suffit de te réveiller...

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de voir la suite. C'est un secret... Allez-vous en. Elle se désintéresse de moi.

- _Tu _es _tellement belle..._

Et c'est vrai. Son air perdu, ses cheveux long et ses yeux tristes lui donne un charme que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- ... _Je t'offrirai plus que ce que tu aurais pu imaginer dans tes rêves les plus fous... Tu refuses de boire du veritaserum, mais demain, le maître va venir, et il a le pouvoir de lire dans les esprit tu sais... J'admire ta détermination, mais elle ne sert _à _rien. Parles, et je te ferai reine. Je ne veux pas qu'II t'abîme._

D'un geste brusque, il déchire sa robe. Elle semble se souvenir de ma présence, me jette un regard flamboyant, et me propulse hors de son esprit sans que je m'y attende. Je vole sur deux mètres, et me retrouve par terre, face à son lit à baldaquin et à son corps presque sans vie. Je sais ce qui va suivre, même si cela ne ressemble pas à Lucius. Rien que le fait qu'il soit saoul et qu'il l'appelles par son prénom... Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, elle était devenue sa nouvelle obsession. Mais à la différence des autres, elle n'a pas cédé.

Je ne suis pas resté longtemps cette fois-ci, je devrais pouvoir y retourner rapidement. En attendant, j'entoure de mes bras ses frêles épaules, et tente de la rassurer. Je ne sais pas si elle m'entends, mais elle s'accroche à moi, son visage baigné de larmes enfoui dans ma poitrine.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

_- J'ai réussi à convaincre le maître d'attendre encore un peu avant de venir. Ne me le fais pas regretter ma douce..._

Elle se tait, ne le regarde même pas. Je dirai sept semaines d'enfermement. Ses yeux contiennent déjà ce vide que j'avais remarqué dans les pensées de Draco.

_- Je m'en doutais. Je suis désolé ma belle, mais je vais devoir employer la manière forte. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix..._

Je me demande ce que peux bien être 'la manière forte' après tout ce qu'il lui a fait. Il fait un signe, et deux elfes de maison font entrer une petite fille menottée, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Granger ne fait même plus attention à la porte ouverte.

_- Où est ma maman?_

Une lueur de folie apparaît dans les yeux de Lucius. La même qui brille sans arrêt dans ceux de Bellatrix. Il est encore saoul. Il attrape la flasque d'alcool que lui tend un elfe, et la renverse sur la tête de la petite fille.

Hermione ne bouge toujours pas. La petite fille commence à pleurer.

- _Si tu ne dis rien, elle brûlera, comme tes parents._

- _Vous mentez. _Ce _n'est qu'une illusion, comme celle que vous m'avez montré pour mes parents, comme les autres..._

- _Non, c'est réel. Je t'accorde que pour les moldus que je t'ai montré la dernière fois, ce n'était qu'une illusion, mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas ma baguette... C'est un cadeau du maître... Il est très en colère que tu ne parles pas tu sais..._

- _Même si c'était vrai, vous la tueriez quand même. Vous m'avez déjà fait croire ça une douzaine de fois, je ne vous crois plus._

Elle n'a plus de repères, est recouverte d'un simple drap sale, et ses yeux vide errent, elle est... Comme ailleurs.

- _La première fois, tu as sentis la magie, avec beaucoup de talents, je te l'accorde. Mais ne l'entends-tu pas crier? C'est réel Hermione. Tu ne sens pas de magie cette fois n'est-ce pas?_

Avec horreur, je comprend qu'il ne ment pas. Cette petite moldue est bien réelle.

- Hermione, viens... Allons-nous en. Tu ne peux plus rien faire ici...

- Vous aussi vous mentez?

- Non. Tu peux partir si tu le souhaites.

- Vous m'avez appelé Hermione, lui ne ferait jamais ça.

- Arrêtez vos enfantillages maintenant! Venez!

Elle m'offre un maigre sourire.

- Ca, ça vous ressemble déjà plus. Mais pourquoi? Regardez... Elle est morte à cause moi. Je n'ai même pas été capable de la voir...

En arrière-plan, Lucius lui jette un _silencio_, et un sort de feu. Les flammes lèchent ses cheveux blond, alors que son petit visage se déforme sous la douleur. Je détourne les yeux.

- Il faut que vous veniez, je ne peux pas vous donner de potion si vous ne vous réveillez pas.

- Mais je ne veux pas venir. Juste mourir...

- Et tout vos livres? Qui jouera à la miss-je sais-tout maintenant?

- A quoi bon professeur? Peut-être que vous avez la réponse..

- Parce que les gens ont besoin de vous. Et j'aurai le vieux fou sur le dos si vous mourriez, sans parler de cet imbécile de Potter...

- Harry ?

- Harry oui. Il a déjà perdu son parrain, si vous aussi l'abandonnez... Faites le pour lui.

- Oui, pour supprimer l'étincelle de douleur dans ses yeux... Je me l'étais promis, c'est vrai. Et puis la vôtre aussi... Enfin celle du vrai professeur Rogue.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre, que je suis à nouveau éjecté de son esprit. Mais plus doucement cette fois-ci. Je ne suis projeté que sur un petit mètre. Ses yeux papillonnent, je la relève doucement, et lui verse une potion revigorante entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

- Je vais vous donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, reposez-vous, c'est fini.

Je débouche une autre fiole qu'elle boit sagement avant de retomber sur les coussins pourpres. Je change son pyjama encore imbibé de wiskey, conjure un lit d'appoint et m'endort à mon tour. Elle vivra.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

Elle a dormi deux jours entier, mais elle en avait besoin. Depuis, elle s'est réveillée périodiquement environ toutes les trois heures, en sursaut. Je la fait boire, lui donne une potion nutritive, la rassure, puis elle se rendort. Dumbledore est venu me voir, passant sa tête dans ma cheminée. Je lui ai assuré que tout allait bien. J'aurai probablement du lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'aurait été avouer mon échec. Je suis sensé lui apprendre à survivre, pas la tuer à la tâche.

Et puis, tout le monde aurait débarqué ici, voulant la voir, et c'est bien la dernière chose dont elle a besoin. Elle doit juste se reposer et reprendre des force. Et d'après ce que je sais, ses amis ne savent pas ce

qu'elle a vécuIls ne pourraient pas l'aider, juste la faire se sentir un peu plus coupable.

Et enfin, il est hors de question que des gens débarque comme ça, _chez moi. _Granger, c'est déjà trop.

- Professeur?

Elle parait un peu plus consciente que les autres fois.

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

- Comme une imbécile que vous êtes, vous avez travaillé jusqu'à épuisement. Vous ne vous souvenez pas?

- Si si, mais... Ca fait combien de temps que je dors?

- Trois jours.

- Mon Dieu! L'entraînement!

D'accord, je l'ai totalement lobotomisé. Elle commence à se lever, remarque son pyjama, puis rougit.

- Et où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?

- Et bien... Travailler, non?

- Non. Vous ne semblez pas comprendre, la seule chose dont vous êtes capable, après ce que vous avez fait, c'est de dormir encore quelques jours.

- Mais... Je vais prendre du retard!

Elle réalise qu'elle a failli mourir? A priori non.

- Tenez, mangez et arrêtez de dire des stupidités.

- Non, merci, je n'ai pas faim. Je me sens en pleine forme vous savez... D'ailleurs, vous remercierez Totsy de ma part.

- Et pourquoi donc?

- Eh bien... C'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi durant tout ce temps, non?

Elle paraît hésitante, comme si elle soupçonnait la vérité. Ainsi, elle croit que l'elfe de maison est encore ici ? Je ne vais pas la contrarier, en fait, ça m'arrange bien.

- Oh... Je n'y manquerai pas. Maintenant, mangez.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais qui tienne, êtes-vous si empotée qu'il faille que je vous fasse manger moi-même?

Elle me jette un regard noir, mais s'empare de la fourchette et commence à avaler ce que je lui présente à regret.

- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous plus pris de repas normaux?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

- Combien pesez-vous?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas vraiment...

- Moi, je vais vous le dire. 41 Kilos et 512 grammes. Et c'est beaucoup trop peu.

- Écoutez, mon poids me regarde, et si je n'ai pas envie de manger, et bien tant pis pour moi. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, et j'ai même réussi à tuer un cheval et donc à maîtriser _l'avada, _le reste ne concerne que moi.

- Oh non miss Granger, c'est loin de ne concerner que vous. Si vous êtes tombée de fatigue après un sort aussi évident, c'est parce que vous ne mangez rien. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez ce que nous sommes en train de faire... Ce sont des sorts interdit, je pourrais aller à Azkaban pour vous l'apprendre sans autorisation. Elle semble stupéfaite quelques secondes, comme si elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Ce qui est probablement le cas d'ailleurs.

- Je suis désolée... Je... Je ne savais pas.

- Répondez au lieu de vous répandre en excuses inutiles.

- Écoutez, je n'en sais rien. Mais je vous promet de faire un effort. Tenez, j'ai fini.

- Rendormez-vous maintenant, nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard.

- Attendez! Est-ce que c'était vraiment vous?

- Moi quoi?

- Dans la cellule. Est-ce que vous avez vu... ?

- Granger, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez alors soyez un peu plus précise.

- Non, rien. Combien de temps dois-je rester ici à rien faire?

- Le temps qu'il faudra. Ca dépend de vous.

- Je me sens très bien vous savez... Je ne supporte pas de rester sans rien faire. Apprenez-moi autre chose, mais... S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas rester ici toute seule, je n'ai plus besoin de me reposer!

- Vous êtes totalement inconsciente. Vous luttez rien que pour rester éveillée, ça se voit, alors cessez votre manège. De plus, après ce que vous avez fait, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter l'entraînement de l'Ordre. Les potions suffiront. Je ne sais pas si vous avez parlé au professeur Dumbledore, mais il ne pense pas non plus que vous combattrez en première ligne, alors...

- Non! S'il vous plaît, je veux encore apprendre. Il est hors de question que je laisse les autres se battre alors que je me tournerais les pouces.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait. Mais je n'avais pas pensé que vous seriez assez stupide pour travailler jusqu'à épuisement. Je vous avais demandé de tuer un coq Granger, pas un cheval! A moins que vous ne connaissiez pas la différence entre les deux?

- Je ne le referai plus. Promis.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire de vos promesses! Est-ce que vous réalisez que si je ne vous avais pas trouvé à temps, vous auriez pu _mourir?_

- Oh... A ce point?

- A ce point oui.

Et plus encore. Mais ça, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Professeur?

- Quoi _encore?_

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pouvez rester là ?

J'aquièce en silence.

- Merci.

Rassuré, elle se rendort dans la seconde. Je serais resté de toute façon.

**oooOOOo0oOOOooo**

- Joyeux Noël professeur!

- Tiens, vous êtes réveillée, vous? Mangez.

- Mais c'est pas possible, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche!

Elle s'empare néanmoins du sandwich au poulet avec bonne volonté pour son manque d'appétit flagrant.

- Je n'aurais pas toujours ce mot à la bouche comme vous dites, si vous vous nourrissiez correctement.

- Oui, oui, je mange... Je pourrais sortir aujourd'hui? S'il vous plaît professeur... Mon cadeau de Noël!

J'ai toujours détesté Noël.

- Nous verrons...

- Ca fait presque une semaine que je ne fais que lire et dormir... Je suis en pleine forme, je vous assure!

- Je vois ça oui... Mangez et nous verrons ensuite. Ma cheminée est reliée au QG de l'Ordre, peut-être que nous y passerons dans la soirée...

- Oh... Et bien... Vous savez, rester ici ne me gênerait pas plus que ça... Enfin, pouvoir au moins me lever et marcher dehorsEt puis, vous m'aviez dit que vous me feriez visiter!

- Pas envie de revoir vos amis Granger ?

- Votre présence est siiiii agréable, qu'à elle seule, elle les remplace tous.

Je me surprend à sourire. Je ne fais que ça depuis quelques temps, ça ne va pas du tout.

- Très bien, mais alors commencez par prendre une douche. Vous puez!

- Merci de votre franchise! Vous me ferez visiter alors? Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas tant envie d'aller place Grimmaurd que ça.

Je n'ai pas le temps de l'envoyer balader: un hibou grand Duc entre par la fenêtre ouverte et se pose devant moi, un colis et une lettre fermée aux sceau des Malefoy entre ses serres. Il le dépose puis repart sans attendre de réponse.

_Très cher Severus,_

_Je suis désolée de devoir vous faire parvenir mon impossibilité de vous accompagner au bal donné par mon fils. Des obligations familiales me retiendront ce soir-là, et je ne l'ai appris que ce matin._

_Je suis sûre que vous parviendrez _à _trouver quelqu'un _à _temps. Draco vous conseille d'emmener la jeune sang-pur parisienne dont vous m'avez parlé, elle fera parfaitement l'affaire._

_Avec ma plus profonde amitié,_

_Narcissa Malefoy._

_P.S _: _Ci-joint la robe de bal que j'aurais du porter. Elle s'adapte _à _toutes les tailles, et devrait satisfaire votre nouvelle partenaire._

L'écriture est fine et soignée. Ca ne ressemble pas à Narcissa de me faire faux-bond au dernier moment. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas aimé notre petite discussion à coeur ouvert sur sa relation avec Lucius.

- Que vous veut Draco ?

- Ce n'est pas Draco, c'est Narcissa.

Je l'observe regarder avec curiosité le paquet de ses grands yeux chocolats. Ce serait de la folie d'emmener Granger là-bas. Par Salazar, Narcissa me met dans une position délicate, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas son style de fuir ainsi! Je l'avais probablement sur-estimé. Les gens finissent tous par me décevoir de toute façons, les uns après les autres.

Après tout, Hermione est jolie, elle est occlumens et le bal est masqué... Je vais envoyer un mot à Andromeda, mais si elle refuse, je n'aurai plus le choix.

Je n'irai pas.

**oooOoOooo fin du chapitre 6 oooOoOooo**


End file.
